Harry Potter et les Maraudeurs
by annabethfan15
Summary: Un OS en trois parties qui explore la relation d'Harry, le fils de James, avec les trois autres Maraudeurs. Parce que pour Remus, Peter, et Sirius, cet enfant qui est le portrait de son père et qui a les yeux de sa mère incarne aussi bien un fantôme du passé qu'un espoir pour l'avenir...
1. Remus Lupin

_1\. Remus Lupin_

Si Remus était parfaitement honnête avec lui-même, sa décision d'accepter le poste de professeur que lui proposait Dumbledore n'était pas neutre. Bien sûr, il en avait besoin, et même cruellement. Il ne savait plus comment il avait réussi à payer son loyer ce mois-ci, l'argent devenait une préoccupation incessante dans sa vie depuis que tous ses supérieurs le renvoyaient les uns après les autres. Qui pouvait les blâmer malgré tout ? Ça ne devait pas être évident de voir son employé disparaître plusieurs jours une fois par mois sans explication.

Pourtant, quand Dumbledore l'avait convoqué et lui avait tendu son nouveau contrat, Remus n'avait pu empêcher une petite idée de se glisser dans ses pensées : il allait rencontrer Harry. Ou plutôt le revoir. Mais la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était il y a presque douze ans, le lendemain de la mort de James et Lily. Juste le temps de lui dire au revoir sur le pas de la porte des Dursley à travers ses larmes et dans un état de semi-conscience, alors que Pétunia, qui tenait le bébé contre son sein, lui décochait un regard noir, priant sûrement pour qu'il déguerpisse le plus vite possible. Il était venu dès qu'il avait reçu la nouvelle évidemment. La mort de trois de ses amis, l'emprisonnement et la trahison de Sirius, la défaite de Voldemort, avaient été comme des coups de massues assénés à la suite, mais malgré cela l'image du petit garçon avait flashé dans son esprit. Sans prévenir qui ce soit, ni Dumbledore ni Maugrey, il avait transplané à Privet Drive. Il devait s'assurer lui-même qu'Harry allait bien, qu'il avait survécu comme l'annonçait le monde sorcier entier. Après ce jour-là, il n'avait pas pu y retourner : ordre de Dumbledore. Harry devait grandir avec son oncle et sa tante, pour des raisons de sécurité que seul le directeur connaissait, mais Remus n'avait pas cherché plus loin. Son univers venait de basculer du jour au lendemain et il savait qu'il n'aurait pu être d'aucune aide à Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait, lui, un loup-garou sans argent ni métier, avec un enfant d'un an ?

Ce jour-là, en acceptant ce poste, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus fuir. Harry devait rentrer en troisième année, il était Celui-Qui-Avait-Survécu, impossible qu'il n'en vienne pas à le croiser ou à l'avoir comme élève dans ces conditions. Il ne savait pas réellement ce que ça lui inspirait. De la peur ? Oui, sans aucun doute. De l'impatience ? Aussi. De la curiosité ? Evidemment. Il se demandait à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler maintenant qu'il était un jeune adolescent. Il se souvenait de ses cheveux noirs si semblables à James et de ses grands yeux verts qu'il tenait de Lily, mais un enfant pouvait changer radicalement entre un et treize ans.

Finalement, il n'eut pas à attendre Poudlard pour le voir. A cause du calendrier lunaire, il n'avait pas pu faire la pré-rentrée réservée aux professeurs et avait dû prendre le Poudlard Express le 1er septembre, comme il le faisait dans sa jeunesse. Quelles étaient sérieusement les chances pour qu'Harry et ses amis débarquent dans _son_ compartiment par Merlin ? Probablement proche de zéro.

Epuisé après la pleine lune qui ne datait que de la veille, Remus s'était profondément endormie, la tête posée contre la vitre, dès qu'il s'était installé sur la banquette confortable. L'arrêt brutal des roulis du train l'avait pourtant réveillé une heure plus tard et il avait mis une seconde à retrouver ses esprits, groggy. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut l'obscurité totale qui l'entourait, le froid mordant au lieu de la douce chaleur habituelle du Poudlard Express, et les voix enfantines paniquées à sa droite.

\- Je cherchais Ron, lança une voix de toute jeune fille.

\- Entre et assieds-toi, répondit une autre fille au ton autoritaire mais patient à la fois.

Remus sentit quelqu'un s'avancer dans la pièce.

\- Pas ici ! S'exclama soudain une voix de garçon. Je suis là !

\- Ouille, se plaignit un autre garçon.

Brusquement, le cerveau de Remus parut assembler tous les éléments et son cœur fit un louper. Une seule créature pouvait produire tous ses effets.

\- Silence ! Ordonna-t-il.

Aussitôt, les enfants se figèrent et se turent, surpris de l'entendre se manifester ainsi d'un coup. Pour les rassurer, Remus fouilla dans ses poches rapiécées et en sorti des allumettes magiques, celles qu'on trouvait sur le Chemin de Traverse à la caisse chez les petits commerçants. Il en craqua une, tenant la boule de feu au creux de sa main avant de la lever pour éclairer le compartiment.

\- Restez où vous êtes, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Il se leva lentement et n'eut le temps d'apercevoir qu'une mèche de cheveux roux sans pouvoir mieux observer les enfants avec lui avant que la porte ne coulisse, s'ouvrant dans un grincement sinistre.

Debout dans l'encadrement, éclairée par les flammes vacillantes, se dressait une haute silhouette enveloppée d'une cape, le visage entièrement dissimulé sous une cagoule. Elle prenait tout l'espace jusqu'au plafond, les dominant de sa taille, et une main grisâtre, couverte de croûte dépassait de la cape.

Remus se doutait de la raison de sa présence et il aurait préféré ne pas y penser. C'était évident que les gardiens d'Azkaban seraient à la recherche de Sirius. Il avait toujours fallu que Sirius fasse des coups d'éclat mais être le premier à s'échapper de la prison la mieux gardée d'Angleterre était sans doute son plus grand exploit, songea-t-il avec amerturme. A croire que cette histoire ne reposerait jamais en paix.

En tout cas, il s'attendait à ce que le détraqueur reparte en constatant que Sirius ne se cachait pas dans le filet à bagage, mais la créature se tourna brusquement vers l'un des garçons et émit un long râle éraillé. Surpris, Remus mit une seconde de trop à réagir. Le détraqueur se pencha vers l'enfant, répandant un froid intense autour d'eux, et se mit à…aspirer faute d'autre mot. Le feu au creux de la main de Remus faiblit tandis que le garçon se raidissait, pâle.

\- Harry ! Cria le jeune rouquin, paniqué.

Même sans le prénom qui le traversa comme une pointe de dragon, Remus aurait réalisé qui il était à ce moment-là quand la lumière du plafonnier se ralluma une brève seconde, comme un éclair aveuglant, et qu'il distingua ses traits. L'espace d'un instant, il fut persuadé d'être toujours endormi et de rêver de James. Mais la jeune fille aux cheveux bruns épais à côté de lui le ramena à la réalité.

\- Professeur, faites quelque chose !

Il ne lui demanda pas comment elle savait qu'il était professeur. Il agit sans réfléchir, de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait des dizaines de fois au cours de combats avec l'Ordre il y a vingt ans, et brandit sa baguette.

\- Personne dans ce compartiment ne cache Sirius Black sous sa cape. Allez-vous-en ! Rugit-il. _Spero patronum_ !

\- Par le caleçon de Merlin, s'exclama le roux.

Le patronus de Remus, un grand loup à la silhouette floue, sauta en direction du détraqueur. Ce dernier recula vivement dans le couloir et la porte du compartiment se referma violemment. De longues secondes semblèrent s'écouler, comme si personne n'osait bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry, déjà tremblant, s'effondre sans prévenir, inconscient.

Remus eut juste le temps de tendre les bras pour lui éviter de heurter le sol trop brutalement avant de l'étendre par terre avec douceur. La lumière se ralluma à ce moment-là, presque trop aveuglante après l'obscurité.

\- Harry ! S'exclama une des jeunes filles en s'agenouillant près de lui. Harry ? Mon dieu, qu'est-ce…qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

\- Est-ce qu'il est mort ? Glapit un jeune garçon au visage lunaire, sûrement celui qui avait marché sur les pieds de tout le monde à son arrivée.

\- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, dit sèchement le grand rouquin. Il respire, tu vois bien ! Pousse-toi, Ginny, laisse-moi passer.

\- Eh, protesta la petite fille rousse qui devait être sa sœur au vu de la ressemblance. Ne me donne pas d'ordre, j'ai autant le droit d'être avec lui que toi.

\- C'est ça, tu pourras fonder ton fan club plus tard, Ginny.

\- Taisez-vous tous ! Lança brusquement la première fille, sérieuse. Je crois qu'il ne va pas bien…

En effet, Harry s'agitait et marmonnait, et Remus crut distinguer les mots « cris » et « aider » sans en être certain. Devant la panique des enfants, il s'empressa de les rassurer :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va bientôt se réveiller. Les détraqueurs peuvent avoir ce genre d'effet sur les personnes mais aucun mal ne lui a été fait. Laissez-lui un peu d'air, allez, reculez voilà, dit-il avant de se tourner vers la première jeune fille brune. Comment vous appelez-vous ?

\- Hermione Granger, professeur.

\- Et moi Neville Londubat.

\- Ron, Ron Weasley, marmonna le rouquin, l'air toujours inquiet. Et elle c'est ma petite sœur, Ginny.

\- Je peux me présenter, Ron, grommela-t-elle. Euh…professeur ? Vous êtes sur…vous êtes sûr qu'il va bien ?

\- Oui, ne vous en faites pas. Il va reprendre conscience d'ici une poignée de seconde.

Comme s'il l'avait entendu, Harry ouvrit les yeux, désorienté. Ron et Hermione l'entourèrent immédiatement et, alors qu'il réajustait ses lunettes qui avait glissé au bout de son nez, ils l'aidèrent à se rassoir sur son siège. Remus se contenta de le dévisager, incapable de bouger. Ses yeux, oh Merlin, ses yeux. D'un coup, le compartiment parut s'effacer et il vit un autre visage, un visage délicat au teint laiteux et aux yeux émeraude encadré par de longs cheveux auburn qui lui souriait avec une douceur chaleureuse. Le nom de Lily lui échappa presque, là, sans aucun avertissement, mais sa voix l'abandonna, sa gorge trop serrée.

Il y avait pensé, il avait essayé de s'y préparer. Un enfant ressemblait souvent à ses parents. Mais par Merlin, pas à ce point. Pas à ce point si douloureux. Il aurait voulu que Sirius ou Peter soit avec lui pour pouvoir leur demander si c'était lui qui inventait des choses, si son esprit fatigué et meurtri voulait superposer le passé et le présent.

Harry ressemblait à James au même âge, mince, les cheveux en bataille, le corps noueux. Physiquement, il était le portrait de son père. Pourtant, à mesure que Remus reprenait le contrôle de lui-même et l'observait, il décelait des différences. Ses yeux évidemment, mais il ne voulait plus s'y attarder. Il y avait aussi les épaules qui étaient moins larges, le nez plus court, la posture moins arrogante et la voix d'une tonalité différente, plus aigüe peut-être, mais il faut dire que la dernière fois qu'il avait entendu James parler il était adulte.

\- Mais j'ai entendu crier…était-il en train de dire, visiblement secoué.

Remus sentit un mauvais pressentiment monter en lui mais il le repoussa. Harry avait manifestement besoin de lui et il se mit à lui expliquer brièvement la situation avant de lui tendre un carré de chocolat. Toujours avoir du chocolat sur soi, lui disait Lily en riant à l'époque. Harry le prit, hésitant, mais ne le mangea pas.

Incapable de soutenir son regard vert encore longtemps, Remus afficha un sourire confiant de façade, distribua du chocolat aux autres, et sortit du compartiment en prétextant devoir aller parler au machiniste.

Remus revit Harry à quelques reprises au détour d'un couloir ou au milieu de la foule lors des repas dans la Grande Salle. Il avait pris le temps de se calmer, de surmonter le premier choc, et même si son cœur se serrait souvent quand il croisait son regard, les choses s'apaisèrent. La situation ne devait de toute façon pas être étrange que pour lui car il repéra le professeur McGonagall lui jeter des coups d'œil inquiets et insistants les premiers jours, comme si ça la perturbait elle aussi de voir deux générations rentrer ainsi en collision en pareilles circonstances.

Le premier cours qu'il eut avec les troisièmes années de Gryffondor se passa assez bien dans l'ensemble et les élèves eurent l'air d'apprécier la leçon sur les épouvantards. Remus s'était pourtant interposé d'instinct quand était venu le tour d'Harry de passer. Il n'aurait vraiment pas supporter, ni pour lui ni pour le bien des autres enfants, que Voldemort se dresse d'un coup dans sa salle de classe.

Au travers des cours, il apprit à connaître un peu mieux Harry pendant le trimestre. Il se rendit vite compte que si Harry ressemblait énormément à James, il avait hérité du caractère plus introverti de Lily, même si ce n'était pas tout à fait la même chose. Harry était un enfant intelligent, attachant, parfois renfermé, et surtout toujours flanqué de ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Hermione. Leur amitié lui rappelait un peu quatre autres garçons il y a bien longtemps. A vrai dire, la nostalgie semblait ne plus vraiment le quitter depuis qu'il était revenu au château. Le moindre endroit était associé à un souvenir et il se surprenait parfois à sourire, ému, ou à fixer un banc pendant de longues secondes avant de revenir à la réalité.

Un jour, alors qu'il prenait un café distraitement dans la salle des professeurs lors de sa pause, le professeur McGonagall se glissa en face de lui, une pile de copie sous le bras. Remus vit tout de suite qu'elle était contrariée.

\- Tout va bien, madame ?

Elle lui avait demandé depuis plusieurs semaines d'arrêter de l'appeler « professeur » (« nous sommes collègues maintenant Remus ! ») mais il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à aller plus loin dans la familiarité que « madame ».

\- Très bien, dit-elle sur un ton qui indiquait le contraire.

Puis elle ajouta, incapable de se retenir, les ailes du nez frémissantes :

\- Je viens juste de passer une heure à expliquer à mes élèves de troisième année, comme chaque année, que non, aucun d'eux ne va mourir simplement parce que Sybille l'a lu dans les feuilles de thé !

\- Ah je vois, sourit Remus. Les cours de Divination n'ont pas changé…

\- Malheureusement, je dirais qu'ils ont empiré. Au moins, le professeur Hyppolite prédisait la météo, lui, alors que Sybille s'entête dans ses grands présages funestes. Ce sont que des enfants impressionnables de treize ans qui passent ensuite tout mon cours à chuchoter d'un air inquiet en fixant Potter comme s'il allait tomber raide mort d'une seconde à l'autre.

Remus suspendit son geste.

\- Harry ? Elle a prédit…la mort d'Harry ?

\- Oui, ça ou une blessure grave, ou un malheur quelconque. Comme si le pauvre garçon n'avait pas assez de soucis entre ses devoirs, le Quidditch et Black qui…

McGonagall se coupa, l'air de se rendre compte à qui elle parlait. Remus, lui, détourna la tête. Aucun professeur n'avait encore osé parler de Sirius devant lui et il se demandait quand est-ce que ça arriverait.

\- Désolée Lupin… C'était indélicat de ma part…

\- Ça ne fait rien, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Son nom s'étale en première page de la Gazette tous les jours… Je ne peux pas faire comme s'il n'existait pas, pas vrai ? C'est juste…dur par moments.

\- Je comprends.

\- Vraiment ?

Il y eut un léger silence.

\- Non, soupira finalement McGonagall. Je ne peux qu'imaginer. Je voulais d'ailleurs vous en parler depuis un moment. Tout se passe bien ? Avec Potter, j'entends ? Vous tenez le coup ?

\- Oui, oui… Il n'est pas un élève difficile, plutôt même tout le contraire. Je vois bien qu'il veut bien faire, enfin quand il ne discute pas avec Ron. Mais… il me fait penser à James parfois. Souvent. (Il marqua une pause). Tout le temps ?

\- Je vois ce que vous voulez dire. Vous allez voir, ça s'atténue avec le temps. Bientôt, vous vous direz que c'est James qui ressemble à Harry. Ça vous déstabilisera et puis un jour vous arrêtez d'y faire attention, à part dans certaines situations où l'idée reviendra vous prendre par surprise. Ce n'est pas facile.

Remus hocha la tête et but une gorgée de café. Il doutait qu'un jour ce phénomène se produise dans son esprit, pas quand il avait été si proche de James, mais il appréciait l'effort de McGonagall.

Il se rapprocha véritablement d'Harry à partir des vacances de noël, quand il accepta de lui donner des cours pour se défendre contre les détraqueurs. Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi il avait accepté mais il n'avait pas supporté de le voir si fragile et frustré lorsqu'il lui avait demandé d'une voix perdue « _Pourquoi ?_ Pourquoi ils me font cet effet-là ? ». Remus avait essayé de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas sa faute, que n'importe qui avec son passé et ses souvenirs attireraient également les détraqueurs, qu'il n'y avait aucune honte… Mais Harry, le regard fixé résolument sur son bureau, avait ajouté, la gorge serrée : « Quand ils sont près de moi…j'entends Voldemort qui tue ma mère ». En entendant cela, Remus avait eu l'impression de couler au fond du Lac Noir. Il s'imagina les hurlements de Lily qui faisait barrage de son corps, comme on l'avait raconté dans les journaux, pour sauver son fils, implorant Voldemort en sachant que c'était trop tard, en sachant que Sirius les avait tous trahis. Ça faisait mal. Trop mal, même après toutes ses années. Il avait failli sortir de son rôle de professeur et avait commencé à tendre une main vers Harry avant de se reprendre.

Malgré cela, il était quand même là, dans son bureau à entraîner un sorcier de treize ans à jeter un des sortilèges les plus complexes du monde magique. Il observa Harry faire plusieurs essais, s'acharner, s'évanouir, pâlir et engloutir du chocolat après chaque échec.

\- Nous devrions peut-être reprendre un autre jour…

\- Non, encore quelques essais, protesta-t-il. Je peux le faire ! Il faut que je sois prêt pour le match contre Serdaigle.

Aussi buté que James quand ça concerne le Quidditch, pensa Remus, attendri.

\- Très bien, allons-y. Vous êtes prêts ? Un, deux, trois…

Il souleva le couvercle de la malle et fit un pas de côté. Harry se retrouva face à l'épouvantard qui prit immédiatement la forme d'un détraqueur. Campé sur ses jambes, Harry leva sa baguette, déterminé.

\- _Spero patronum_ , hurla-t-il, _spero patronum…spero…_

Remus le rattrapa alors qu'il s'écroulait, comme les fois précédentes. Il laissa passer quelques secondes, le temps de remettre l'épouvantard dans le coffre, et tapota les joues d'Harry qui ouvrit les yeux. Des perles de sueurs s'accrochaient à son front et il roula sur le ventre, tremblant.

\- J'en entendu mon père, haleta-t-il. C'est la première fois que j'entends sa voix… Il a essayé d'affronter Voldemort tout seul pour donner le temps à ma mère de s'enfuir…

Remus ne se serait pas sentit autrement si Harry lui avait mis un coup de poing dans la figure. Il mit mine de ne pas remarquer les larmes du jeune homme qui tentait de cacher ses pleurs et il se rapprocha de lui, troublé.

\- Vous avez entendu James ? Dit-il, et même à ses propres oreilles sa voix sonna étrangement.

\- Oui, dit Harry en relevant la tête, surpris. Pourquoi ? Vous…vous connaissiez mon père ?

La question en était presque risible. Remus aurait voulu répondre qu'il connaissait James Potter probablement comme personne à l'exception de Sirius. Qu'il avait passé des heures à rire avec lui, à refaire le monde en se baladant dans Pré-Au-Lard, à faire leurs devoirs coudes à coudes le matin juste avant les cours. Qu'il avait passé des nuits blanches au manoir Potter à chuchoter, assis sur un matelas posé à même le sol en tentant de ne pas réveiller Fleamont et Euphemia. Qu'il avait pleuré le jour du mariage de James avec Lily « parce qu'enfin, franchement ce n'était pas trop tôt ! ». Qu'il avait pleuré à la maternité le jour de la naissance de Harry. Qu'il avait pleuré en apprenant la mort de James et Lily.

Mais évidemment aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres. Il s'imagina James, dans tout son courage qui frôlait parfois la témérité et l'insolence, se tenir devant Voldemort pour lui barrer le passage, pour tenter de sauver sa femme et son fils alors que lui-même n'était encore qu'un gamin qui se battait dans une guerre qui le dépassait.

\- Oui…oui…en effet, réussit-il à articuler au bout d'un instant. Nous étions amis…

Remus garda toujours un œil sur Harry pendant le reste de l'année. Il tomba des nues en découvrant la carte du Maraudeur entre ses mains, mais au fond il aurait dû s'y attendre… il était le fils de James non ?

Il avait cru avoir une attaque en voyant, quelques semaines plus tard, les noms d'Harry Potter, Sirius Black, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger…et Peter Pettigrow s'étaler dans la cabane hurlante. Toutes ces années…toutes ces années il avait cru…alors qu'en fait… Merlin, il en avait eu le tournis. Sirius était innocent. C'était comme un poids qui venait de se lever de ses épaules pour retomber aussitôt en comprenant ce que ça impliquait. Peter était le traitre. Le petit Peter, l'innocent Peter, le discret Peter… Mais au cours de la soirée, il avait vu Harry passer par toutes les émotions. La colère, la trahison quand il avait lui aussi cru que Remus s'était joué de lui, le doute, la compréhension, et enfin l'acceptation. Il n'avait jamais été aussi fier d'Harry que quand il avait épargné Peter au nom de James. Lily aurait dit la même chose.

Au cours des années qui suivirent, il vit Harry grandir de loin, affronter des épreuves qu'il n'aurait jamais dû vivre. Il le vit se rapprocher de Sirius, plus qu'il ne s'était jamais rapproché de lui pendant toute l'année de scolarité, comme si le cadre élève/professeur avait mis une barrière entre eux qui n'existait pas avec son parrain. Il l'avait tenu dans ses bras alors qu'Harry hurlait à s'en briser la voix le nom de Sirius qui venait de basculer à travers le voile, le corps secoué de sanglot, avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de Bellatrix Lestrange. Il avait tenté pour des mauvaises raisons d'être là pour Harry, qui n'avait plus rien du gamin de treize ans qu'il avait rencontré et qui était alors en fuite pour accomplir une mission inconnue donnée par Dumbledore lui-même, mais il s'était fait envoyer à juste titre sur les roses.

Il avait pensé à Harry, à Tonks, et à Teddy alors que la vie quittait son corps en se disant qu'il avait sans doute beaucoup de regrets, mais qu'aucune de ces trois personnes n'en faisaient partie.


	2. Peter Pettigrow

_2\. Peter Pettigrow_

Pour une des rares fois dans sa vie, Peter fut le premier parmi les Maraudeurs à quelque chose. Remus pensait sans doute qu'il avait été le premier à revoir Harry, mais Peter l'avait devancé et même de trois ans.

Etre dans la peau d'un _animagi_ pendant plus de dix ans était une expérience étrange. Parfois, il lui arrivait de reprendre conscience après des heures d'absence, comme s'il se confondait avec le rat. A sa connaissance, personne n'avait maintenu la transformation aussi longtemps et il était possible que des effets secondaires apparaissent au fil des années. Ses sensations n'étaient pas les mêmes sous sa forme animale, ni sa perception des choses autour de lui.

Malgré cela, rien n'aurait pas pu l'empêcher de remarquer le jeune garçon qui s'assit en face de Ron Weasley, son nouveau maître après être passé dans les mains de plusieurs de ses frères. Il avait senti son petit cœur battre à toute vitesse et Ron l'avait posé négligemment sur la banquette près de lui. Dire qu'Harry ressemblait à James aurait été un euphémisme. Avec sa vision altérée, Peter aurait pu croire se retrouver devant son jumeau, même s'il distinguait la couleur verte si familière de ses yeux.

Il ne sut jamais tout à fait ce qu'il ressentit à cet instant, ce jour-là précisément pendant tout ce voyage en train. Pour ne pas devenir fou, il avait dû tenter d'oublier. Tout oublier. S'il se permettait de repenser à ce qu'il avait à James, Lily, Sirius…à tous les autres… il deviendrait fou. A partir du jour où il avait décidé de se transformer en rat et de rester sous cette forme, il s'était juré d'oublier. De recommencer une nouvelle vie. Après tout, valait mieux vivre en rat que de mourir tout court. Il savait que les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres viendraient pour le tuer s'ils apprenaient qu'il était encore en vie. Ce n'était un secret pour personne au sein des mangemorts qu'il avait fourni l'information sur la cachette des Potter. Mais comment continuer à oublier quand il devait voir Harry tous les jours ? Quand il savait qu'il était responsable de la mort des parents de ce gamin qu'il avait tenu dans ses bras alors qu'il ne savait pas encore marcher ?

Tout avait paru remonter à la surface, la culpabilité, la peur, la tristesse… Il avait pensé pendant plusieurs jours à se retransformer en humain et à partir, quitter l'Angleterre, mais il avait renoncé à l'idée assez vite. Comme d'habitude, il n'en avait pas eu le courage. Partir signifiait devoir trouver une nouvelle identité, gagner sa vie pour vivre, et oserait-il l'avouer…cela signifiait quitter Harry.

C'était sans doute idiot, mais en restant auprès de Ron, il pouvait garder un œil sur Harry. Il pouvait le voir grandir au jour le jour, discuter avec ses amis, faire ses devoirs…C'était étrange. Il avait l'impression qu'il devait bien ça à James et Lily peut-être. Il se devait, après tout ce qu'il avait, de veiller sur Harry. Ou du moins c'est ce qu'il se disait. Il n'intervint pas toutes les fois où Harry se retrouva en difficulté (à part pour mordre le fils Goyle au doigt), il n'arriva pas à se résoudre à abandonner sa couverture, mais le garçon s'en sorti à chaque fois… où était le mal ?

Il aurait dû savoir que ça ne pouvait pas durer pour toujours. Tout s'effondra une fois de plus lorsque Sirius et Remus le retrouvèrent. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en sentant la colère, la rage pure, dans leurs yeux. Ce fut grâce à Harry qu'il eut la vie sauve ce soir-là.

La prochaine fois qu'il revit Harry, il était dans un cimetière.

\- Vous ! S'exclama-t-il alors que Peter l'attachait solidement, les mains tremblantes, à la pierre tombale.

Ce simple mot contenait toute l'incrédulité et la colère du jeune homme. Il avait changé en un an, depuis l'épisode de la cabane hurlante. Il était plus grand et ses cheveux noirs en bataille, les mêmes que James, avaient poussé et lui retombaient maintenant sur le front, cachant sa célèbre cicatrice.

Peter baissa le regard, incapable de l'affronter, et se détourna. Il se concentra sur ce qu'il avait à faire. Sans accorder d'attention à Harry, ni au serpent qui ondulait sur le sol, ni au corps du jeune homme aux couleurs de Poufsouffle qui gisait à quelques mètres, il poussa l'énorme chaudron de pierre en direction de la tombe. Il l'alluma pour faire bouillir l'eau tandis que le Maître, enveloppé dans une couverture, commençait à s'agiter de plus en plus. La respiration saccadée, il entretenait les flammes en essayant de ne penser à rien à part la tâche à accomplir. Très vite, l'eau dans le chaudron se mit à bouillir et il ne put plus reculer l'échéance.

\- Dépêche-toi.

\- C'est prêt, Maître, dit-il.

\- Maintenant…siffla-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Peter jeta un dernier regard au chaudron puis déplia la couverture, révélant…le Maître, ou du moins la créature qu'il était devenu. Il entendit Harry émettre un hurlement étouffé par le bâillon et il ne pouvait pas lui reprocher, retenant lui-même un haut-le-cœur. Il se pencha pour le ramasser et le porta jusqu'au chaudron dans lequel il déposa le Maître, le ventre noué en sachant ce qui allait suivre.

\- _Que les ossements du père, donnés en toute ignorance, fassent renaître le fils !_ Psalmodia-t-il.

La tombe grinça et une volute de poussière d'os s'éleva dans l'air puis tomba doucement dans le chaudron. La surface, brillante comme du diamant, s'agita et un long sifflement s'en échappa. Des étincelles jaillirent en tous sens et le liquide prit une couleur bleu vif qui ressemblait à un poison.

Peter sortit son poignard de sa manche dans un sanglot.

\- _Que la chair…du serviteur…donnée vo…volontairement…fasse…revivre son maître !_

Il tendit sa main droite devant lui. Harry parut réaliser ce qu'il allait faire car l'horreur se peignit sur son visage juste avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux au moment où Peter abattit son poignard qui trancha sa main. La douleur explosa le long de son bras et il poussa un hurlement. Des tâches rouges dansèrent devant ses yeux puis il se courba en avant, le bras replié contre la poitrine. Pendant plusieurs secondes, plus rien d'autre ne compta que la douleur, mais il fallait qu'il termine le rituel.

En gémissant, il raffermit sa prise sur le manche de son poignard et s'approcha d'Harry, au bord de la nausée.

\- _Que le sang…de l'ennemi…pris par la force…ressuscite celui qui le combat_.

Harry tenta de se débattre contre ses liens, sans succès. Il regarda Peter de ses grands yeux verts implorants, impuissants, et Peter ravala un sanglot. C'était le fils de James devant lui, le fils de James ! Et ses yeux… ses yeux… Sans savoir pourquoi, ce fut le souvenir de Lily dans sa robe de mariée qui s'imposa dans son esprit. Elle était sur le balcon pour prendre l'air, les joues rougies par le champagne, et lui avait adressé un sourire rayonnant quand il était venu la rejoindre.

 _« -Eh Pete ! Où est-ce que tu te cachais ?_

 _\- J'aidais Sirius à répéter son discours de témoin…_

 _\- Oh Merlin, est-ce que je dois m'attendre au pire ? Rit-elle._

 _Peter sourit_

 _\- Non, seulement quelques anecdotes embarrassantes pour James. Il t'épargne relativement, ne t'inquiète pas._

 _\- Il y a encore des choses que j'ignore sur James ?_

 _\- Crois-moi, on ne fait que te protéger, assura-t-il, moqueur. Je venais juste te chercher d'ailleurs. Ta mère a dit que c'était l'heure des discours et elle avait l'air assez sérieuse. Un truc à propos de l'organisation ou je ne sais pas…_

 _\- Je vais y retourner, promis Lily, la tête rejetée en arrière vers le ciel. Juste deux minutes. Oh et Peter ?_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Merci… Je sais que c'est compliqué en ce moment pour toi avec l'Ordre et ta maman… Je voulais te dire que même si Maugrey ne te le dit pas assez, tu fais du bon boulot. Sans toi…je ne sais pas ce qui ce serait passer la dernière fois face à Mulciber._

 _\- Oh…lâcha-t-il, surpris. De rien, c'est normal…_

 _Il resta là à piétiner sur place, incapable de lui avouer qu'il avait été terrifié, qu'il aurait voulu être n'importe où ailleurs. Au lieu de ça, il sourit timidement à la jeune mariée._

 _\- Lily ? Tu es magnifique aujourd'hui…_

 _Ses yeux verts pétillèrent de joie. Oui, Lily Potter était magnifique. Et une amie formidable_ ».

Le souvenir s'effaça. Harry était toujours plaqué contre la pierre tombale, terrifié même s'il essayait de ne pas le montrer. Peter se demanda s'il allait dire quelque chose ou lui demander de l'aide mais Harry garda le silence. Tellement semblable à James. Je suis désolé, pensa-t-il de toutes ses forces en enfonçant la lame au creux du bras du jeune garçon, je suis désolé Lily…

La dernière fois que Peter vit Harry Potter, ce fut le jour de sa mort.

Le manoir des Malefoy était devenu le quartier général des mangemort et il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le quitter depuis des semaines. Il essayait de se faire oublier, même si Bellatrix ou Lucius ne manquaient jamais une occasion de lui crier dessus d'un air dédaigneux. Les jours passaient et se ressemblaient tandis que les mangemorts qui revenaient de missions défilaient pour faire leur rapport. Le Maître lui-même venait pour des grandes réunions durant lesquels il restait prostrés dans un coin.

Ce jour-là, il était dans la grande salle à manger des Malefoy entrain d'écouter Nott et Avery faire leur rapport quand Bellatrix était entré avec fracas dans la pièce. Ses longues boucles noires volaient dans son dos et ses yeux brûlaient d'une lueur de folie. Elle semblait jubilée.

\- Ils l'ont ! S'exclama-t-elle hystériquement. Les Rafleurs ont trouvé Potter !

\- Quoi ?

\- Il est dans les cachots avec les deux autres, dit-elle. Drago doit l'identifier !

Peter resta figé alors que les trois autres quittaient la pièce. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'il n'entende les cris de torture de la jeune fille, Hermione s'il se souvenait bien. Bellatrix était d'humeur à jouer. Il se demanda un instant s'il devait aller dans la cave pour voir Harry, voir à quoi il ressemblait maintenant… mais aucune raison valable pour expliquer son geste ne lui vint en tête. Il était sûrement une des dernières personnes qu'Harry voulait voir dans sa vie, surtout après la dernière fois dans le cimetière.

Tant de choses s'étaient passées depuis. Il avait appris la mort de Sirius de la bouche de Bellatrix elle-même quand elle était revenue de la Bataille du Ministère de la Magie, extatique et inquiète à la fois après le fiasco de la prophétie. Peter était resté silencieux pendant qu'elle racontait comment elle avait enfin tué son cousin, ce cousin si arrogant et traître à son sang qu'elle méprisait depuis tant d'années. Puis elle s'était tournée vers lui et avait lâcher du bout des lèvres, comme si elle savourait son commentaire, « un de moins dans ta pathétique bande d'amis, Pettigrow. Le prochain sera le loup-garou ! ». Peter s'était mordu la joue pour éviter de répondre. Quel droit avait-il de pleurer Sirius de toute façon ? Ce dernier l'aurait tué sans hésiter s'il l'avait pu… Comme toujours, Peter n'avait fait que ce qu'il fallait pour rester en vie. Et il avait eu raison non ? James, Lily, Marlène, Dorcas, Gideon, Fabian, Maugrey…ils étaient tous morts. Ce n'était pas leurs grands principes qui les avaient gardés en vie, et Peter, lui, était toujours là. Voldemort était trop puissant et il ne voulait pas mourir comme tous les autres… Est-ce que c'était vraiment si grave ?

Au bout d'un moment, il ne put rester plus longtemps à se cacher et rejoignit les autres dans le salon. Bellatrix était presque étendue sur le corps d'Hermione, son visage à quelques centimètres de la jeune fille qui sanglotait, effrayée, et lui hurlait dessus à propos de l'épée de Gryffondor. Sur son bras étendu était gravé « Sang-de-bourbe » en lettres de sang et Peter détourna les yeux, comme il en avait l'habitude.

Pourtant, quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendirent tous un bruit sonore provenant de sous le parquet à la cave. Bellatrix releva la tête.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Siffla-t-elle.

\- Ça venait de la cave…les prisonniers…

\- Queudver ! Va voir, vite !

Peter s'exécuta aussitôt, ravi de quitter la pièce. Il descendit les marches en pierre polies par les siècles, incertain de ce qu'il allait trouver. A travers les grilles de la porte, il ne vit que la cellule vide et étrangement illuminé.

\- Reculez, ordonna-t-il. Ecartez-vous, j'entre.

Pas de réaction. Peter déglutit et ouvrit la porte avant de faire quelques pas dans la cellule. Il n'eut le temps que d'apercevoir trois drôles de lumières qui flottaient au-dessus du sol quand une force brusque le percuta sur le côté gauche, lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. Aussitôt, un de ses bras, celui qui tenait sa baguette, fut tordu violemment dans son dos mais son cri de douleur et de surprise fut étouffé par une main plaquée sur sa bouche.

Peter se débattit. Sa main en argent se referma sur le cou de son agresseur…qui se trouva être Harry. Peter paniqua. Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça… Le Maître allait être furieux…

\- Que se passe-t-il, Queudver ? Appela Lucius au-dessus d'eux.

\- Rien, répondit Ron dans une imitation acceptable de sa voix. Tout va bien !

Peter continuait de se débattre silencieusement, ses doigts se resserrant un peu plus autour de la gorge d'Harry qui paraissait avoir du mal à respirer.

\- Tu veux me tuer ? Haleta-t-il en essayant de se dégager de la main métallique. Alors que je t'ai sauvé la vie ? Tu as une dette envers moi Queudver !

Peter eut un mouvement de recul. Il se souvenait parfaitement d'un Harry beaucoup plus jeune, un air de dégoût sur le visage, qui donnait l'ordre de l'épargner dans la cabane hurlante, qui le sauvait du baiser des détraqueurs alors qu'il aurait eu toutes les raisons au monde de laisser Sirius et Remus le tuer. Et puis…tous les mangemorts, et même le Maître, l'appelaient Queudver… Pourtant, entendre son surnom de Maraudeur dans la bouche d'Harry lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing. C'était James qui avait trouvé ce surnom.

Sans l'avoir véritablement décidé consciemment, ses doigts se desserrèrent et Harry se libéra de son emprise sans enlever sa main de sa bouche. Il ne savait pas qui entre lui et le jeune homme était le plus stupéfait par ce qui venait de se passer. Peter se remit à s'agiter.

\- On va prendre ça, murmura Ron en lui arrachant sa baguette.

Mais Peter n'y prêta pas attention. Une sensation étrange remonta le long de son poignet, celui qui portait la main métallique, et son bras se mit à bouger comme mû par une volonté propre. Impuissant, il fixa avec horreur sa main avancer inexorablement vers sa gorge.

\- Non…

Immédiatement, Harry se jeta sur la main de métal pour essayer de la retenir, mais il était impossible de l'arrêter. Désormais un serviteur inutile, son hésitation allait lui coûter la vie.

\- Non !

Ron l'avait également lâché et joignait ses efforts à ceux d'Harry, mais c'était inutile. Peter sentit ses poumons implorer de l'air, son corps devenir faible…sa vision se réduisit à une tête d'épingle et une vive douleur se répandit dans sa gorge et son torse.

\- _Lashlabask_! Dit Ron en pointant sa baguette vers lui.

Rien ne se produisit. Les jambes de Peter se dérobèrent sous lui et il tomba à genoux. Après toutes ses années à reculer l'échéance, il allait mourir comme les autres de « la main » de Voldemort. Sirius aurait ri à ce jeu de mot, pensa-t-il. Le visage d'Harry dansa devant ses yeux… Son dernier acte aura été de le sauver. Quelle ironie. Mais il avait payé sa dette. A la fin, il avait le sauver le fils de James, comme il aurait dû le faire il y a seize ans.

La dernière chose qu'il entendit avant s'évanouir fut le cri perçant d'Hermione depuis l'étage supérieur. Il s'écroula, inerte.


	3. Sirius Black

_3\. Sirius Black_

Lorsque Sirius rencontra Harry pour la première fois, il se demanda si Azkaban ne l'avait pas rendu fou après tout. A force d'être hanté par le souvenir de James, son esprit devait lui jouer un tour. Pourtant, au cours des années suivantes, il aurait de nombreuses occasions de constater qu'Harry ressemblait de façon frappante à son père… dans tous les sens du terme. Quand Sirius l'avait entraperçu à Magnolia Crescent, il faisait sombre et le Magicobus l'avait empêché de bien voir mais il avait quand même eu l'impression d'être frappé en pleine poitrine. Leur retrouvaille dans la cabane hurlante lui prouva qu'il n'avait pas halluciné. Harry avait hérité tellement de traits physiques de son père que ç'en était déstabilisant, car bien sûr il était lui-même aussi… C'était comme regarder un miroir difformant ou une personne qu'on n'avait pas vu depuis des années ou croiser une personne très ressemblante en coup de vent dans la rue…

Sirius devait s'empêcher de se retourner pour le regarder tandis qu'ils remontaient tous le long du tunnel pour ressortir de la cabane. Il marchait derrière lui avec Hermione, silencieux, mais il l'entendait étouffer des exclamations entre le rire et la désapprobation à chaque fois qu'il laissait le corps de Servilus (malencontreusement évidemment) heurter le plafond bas. A l'avant, Ron, Remus et Peter continuaient d'ouvrir le chemin en marchant en crabe pour réussir à passer dans l'étroit tunnel jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous enfin à l'air libre. Voir ce traître de Peter ainsi attaché, bien vivant après toutes ses années donna la force à Sirius de se tourner brusquement vers Harry.

\- Tu sais ce que ça signifie, de livrer Pettigrew ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Vous êtes libre, répondit-il.

Libre. Sirius avait presque oublié ce que ce mot voulait dire. Pourtant, il ressentit un certain malaise en entendant Harry le vouvoyer, comme s'il n'était qu'un étranger. Et c'est ce qu'il était pour le fils de James au fond. Il n'était plus « Pamol ! » (Harry n'arrivait jamais à prononcer son surnom correctement quand il était petit) mais simplement Sirius Black, l'homme qui venait de s'échapper d'Azkaban pour le tuer, ou du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait il y a encore une heure.

\- Oui… dit-il, incertain. Mais je suis aussi… je ne sais pas si quelqu'un te l'a jamais dit… je suis ton parrain.

\- Je le savais.

\- Tes parents m'ont désigné pour m'occuper de toi si jamais il leur arrivait quelque chose…ajouta-t-il pour expliciter en voyant qu'Harry ne continuait pas.

Il y eu un léger silence, comme si Harry mesurait ses paroles, hésitant. Du coin de l'œil, il vit que Remus, qui avait sûrement entendu la conversation, lui jetait un regard appuyé et forçait Ron et Peter à avancer un peu plus pour leur laisser un peu d'espace.

\- Bien entendu, je comprendrais très bien que tu préfères rester avec ton oncle et ta tante…mais…penses-y…Lorsque j'aurais été réhabilité… Si jamais…tu veux changer de maison…

Il ne savait pas s'il bégayait autant juste parce qu'il n'avait plus l'habitude de parler au quotidien ou si sa proposition le rendait plus nerveux qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre. Après tout, même si Lily ne s'entendait pas avec sa sœur, Harry avait passé toute son enfance chez elle et il ne voulait s'imposer dans sa vie s'il n'en avait pas envie.

\- Vous voulez dire… habitez avec vous ? Dit Harry d'un ton étrange. Et quitter les Dursley ?

\- Je pensais bien que tu n'accepterais pas, s'empressa de le rassurer Sirius. Je comprends très bien. Je voulais simplement…

\- Vous plaisantez ? Coupa-t-il, la voix soudain rauque. Bien sûr que je veux quitter les Dursley ! Vous avez une maison ? Quand est-ce que je peux m'y installer ?

Sirius se figea devant le brusque enthousiasme de son filleul. Il le regardait avec un grand sourire et les yeux plein d'espoir, attendant ses réponses. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer chez les Dursley pour qu'Harry veuille les quitter avec autant de force ?

\- Tu veux vraiment ?

\- Oui, je veux vraiment ! Assura-t-il, presque en sautillant sur place.

Ce geste était tellement familier… Il se rappelait de James qui rebondissait quasiment sur ses pieds à chaque fois qu'il était stressé, joyeux ou juste excité par quelque chose. C'était comme si son corps débordait d'énergie. Harry avait l'air plus calme malgré tout mais Sirius percevait cette même énergie au fond de lui, celle qu'il avait déjà vu quand il s'était glissé dans les gradins de Quidditch pour voir Harry jouer. Il volait aussi bien que James évidemment. Il avait cette légèreté dans les airs qui frôlait l'insolence, cette même lueur dans le regard quand il était sur un balai.

Sirius sentit un sourire, un vrai sourire, sûrement le premier depuis son évasion, se dessiner sur son visage. Sourire qui s'accentua quand Harry le lui rendit. Il réalisa qu'il venait également d'avoir sa première conversation avec son filleul.

Evidemment, comme souvent dans sa vie, tout bascula juste après. Remus se transforma, Peter s'échappa, et son dernier souvenir fut les détraqueurs qui l'entouraient, le forçant à se remémorer des douze dernières années dans sa cellule…du corps de James étendu dans l'entrée…de sa mère qui hurlait tandis qu'il claquait la porte de chez lui…

Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, deux Aurors étaient en train de le traîner en direction de la tour ouest pour l'enfermer à nouveau. Fudge était non loin d'eux et félicitait Rogue qui faisait léviter Harry et Hermione, encore inconscients, et Madame Pomfresh accourait vers eux.

\- Non…murmura-t-il, s'attirant tous les regards.

\- Ah Black, enfin de retour parmi nous, susurra Rogue. Ne t'en fait pas, les détraqueurs ne t'ont pas eu cette fois-ci mais ils seront ravis de revenir dans quelques heures pour toi…

\- Harry ? Comment va…Harry ?

\- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, Black, s'emporta le Ministre. Emmenez-le, sa mort sera annoncée dans la Gazette de demain à la première heure.

\- Vous ne comprenez pas… Attendez… Harry ? Et Remus, est-ce que Remus va bien ?

Fudge et Rogue se contentèrent de grimacer à la mention du lycanthrope et se détournèrent. Alors que les Aurors le tiraient dans la direction opposée, il eut le temps de voir le hochement de tête rassurant de Pomfresh, penchée au-dessus d'Harry, et sa bouche qui mima silencieusement « je m'occupe de Remus ».

Défait, Sirius se laissa faire. Au moins, il mourrait en sachant qu'Harry et Remus connaissaient enfin la vérité. Il n'avait pas trahi James et Lily. Il était peut-être responsable de leur mort mais il ne les avait pas trahis. Il pouvait mourir en sachant cela…

Pourtant, une heure plus tard, son cœur loupa un battement en voyant Harry et Hermione arriver sur le dos d'un grand hippogriffe blanc et faire voler en éclat les barreaux de la fenêtre de sa cellule. Il se glissa par la fenêtre et s'envola avec eux. Ils ne parcourent que quelques mètres, le temps de se poser sur un des créneaux de la tour ouest, puis Harry et Hermione mirent pied à terre.

\- Il faut partir maintenant, Sirius ! Vite ! Dit Harry, la respiration haletante. Ils vont arriver dans le bureau de Flitwick d'un moment à l'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à l'autre garçon, Ron ? Demanda-t-il précipitamment en se rendant compte qu'il n'était pas là.

\- Il va guérir. Il n'a pas encore repris connaissance mais madame Pomfresh a dit qu'elle arriverait à le remettre sur pied. Vite, allez-y !

Mais Sirius n'arriva pas à se résoudre à partir. Merlin, il venait juste de le retrouver…

\- Comment pourrai-je jamais te remercier ?

\- Allez-y ! Crièrent ensemble Harry et Hermione.

Leur inquiétude était tellement sincère que Sirius hocha la tête et resserra sa prise autour de Buck.

\- Nous nous reverrons un jour, promit-il. Tu es…tu es le digne fils de ton père, Harry…

Harry sourit, ému, et Sirius se força à donner un coup de talon à Buck pour le faire décoller plutôt que de descendre et le prendre dans ses bras.

Il ne savait ce qu'il avait poussé à dire ça mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. James aurait été fier de son fils, il en était persuadé. Le simple fait qu'il brise des lois et vienne le secourir en hippogriffe (même les Maraudeurs n'avaient jamais fait une telle entrée) lui aurait plu, sans aucun doute.

Tout au long de la quatrième année d'Harry, Sirius veilla à ne pas perdre le contact avec lui en lui envoyant et en répondant à ses lettres dès qu'il le pouvait. Ce n'était jamais facile, surtout qu'il errait sous sa forme de chien la plupart du temps, et qu'il devait se cacher dans les montagnes. Quand il avait reçu la nouvelle de sa participation au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il avait cru à une mauvaise blague. Aucune personne saine d'esprit au sein du gouvernement ou de l'administration scolaire ne laisserait un gamin de quatorze ans participer à ce genre d'épreuve. Merlin, Dumbledore allait agir, empêcher ça ! Evidemment, ça ne se passa pas ainsi.

Il passa l'année à se faire un sang d'encre, communicant avec Remus pour avoir plus d'informations, mais lui aussi n'en savait pas énormément depuis qu'il n'était plus professeur. Ce qui lui faisait penser qu'il devait mettre son poing dans la figure de ce crétin de Servilus quand il l'aurait en face. Malgré tout, il arrivait à glaner quelques infos en lisant _la Gazette_ , les jours où il pouvait récupérer un numéro laissé par un passant. Honnêtement, il aurait presque pu s'en passer au vu des papiers que Rita Skeeter publiait. Soit il s'était complètement trompé sur son filleul, soit cette journaliste racontait n'importe quoi. Il penchait pour la seconde option, même si au moins son article dans _Sorcière Hebdo_ sur un Harry au cœur brisé par Hermione l'avait bien fait rire.

Le soir de la dernière épreuve, il insista auprès de Dumbledore pour être à Poudlard, juste au cas où. Le directeur hésita un long moment mais l'autorisa à attendre dans la cabane d'Hagrid. Si par mégarde quelqu'un venait à passer dans les parages, ce qui était peu probable puisque tout le monde était censé assister à l'épreuve, il le prendrait probablement pour Crockdur. Normalement, Harry aurait dû le rejoindre après sa sortie du labyrinthe pour passer la soirée ensemble avant les examens et la fin des cours.

Pourtant ce fut McGonagall que Sirius vit arriver, et il sut quelque chose clochait. Sa cape à motif écossais claquait derrière elle tandis qu'elle dévalait la pente, le pas pressé et le teint pâle. Elle eut l'air déboussolé en arrivant devant ce grand chien noir, les yeux plissés.

\- Tu dois…aller dans le bureau du directeur et attendre qu'il te rejoigne, dit-elle lentement, comme si elle parlait à un enfant de deux ans. Oh Dumbledore ne pouvait pas être plus clair !

Sirius songea une seconde à la faire patienter pour prolonger son malaise, mais son inquiétude prit le dessus et il se transforma. McGonagall sursauta et fit un bond en arrière, la main sur la poitrine.

\- Black ! Hurla-t-elle.

\- Je suis innocent ! Dit-il immédiatement. Vous devez me croire, professeur, je…

\- Je le sais très bien, coupa-t-elle sèchement. Le directeur m'a tout raconté en début d'année. Il avait toutefois omis de préciser ce détail ! Un animagi… Merlin… Vous avez failli me donner une attaque, Black, à mon âge pensez à mon cœur !

\- Vous êtes toujours jeune…

\- La flatterie ne vous mènera nulle part.

Mais un léger sourire vint contredire ses paroles. Même si Sirius aurait bien passé sa soirée à engager une lutte verbale avec son ancienne prof, son esprit le rappela à l'ordre.

\- Pas que je ne suis pas ravi de vous revoir, professeur, mais pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes venu me chercher ?

McGonagall redevint aussitôt grave et une ombre passa sur son visage fatigué.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose ce soir… Harry…

\- Quoi Harry ? Il va bien ?

\- Physiquement… à peu près. Psychologiquement ? Je n'en jurerais pas. Mais venez, suivez-moi, je vais vous raconter en chemin.

Sirius se retransforma à nouveau, et s'empressa de lui emboîter le pas. Son cœur battait vite, trop vite, et il se mit à accélérer si bien que McGonagall se mit à trottiner à ses côtés pour ne pas se faire distancer. Il s'imaginait déjà Harry blessé, frappé par un sortilège égaré d'un autre champion, ou accablé par les journalistes pour x raison.

\- L'épreuve consistait en une traversée du labyrinthe, expliqua-t-elle. Le premier des quatre champions qui atteignait le centre et saisissait le trophée remportait l'épreuve. Malheureusement, tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu… Je ne sais pas exactement comment, mais il semblerait qu'un mangemort ait usurpé l'identité d'Alastor. Le trophée n'était plus un simple trophée mais un portoloin. Potter et le champion de Poufsouffle, Cédric Diggory, se sont retrouvés… oh je ne sais pas exactement où, mais hors de Poudlard. Voldemort les attendait, ou du moins Potter l'a affronté et Diggory… Diggory n'a pas survécu, termina-t-elle dans un souffle brisé. Nous avons compris qu'il y avait un problème assez rapidement mais nous n'avons rien pu faire avant que Potter ne réapparaisse…Il se cramponnait au corps de Diggory et saignait du bras. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, il avait l'air perturbé… ce qui comprend bien entendu… Dumbledore m'a dit de venir nous chercher, il vous rejoindra avec Potter.

Pendant tout son récit, McGonagall avait gardé le regard droit devant elle, la voix ne tremblant qu'à certain moment, mais Sirius pouvait voir qu'elle n'en menait pas large, et il supposait que s'il avait été sous forme humaine il aurait eu la même expression.

L'attente dans le bureau de Dumbledore fut une des pires de sa vie. Il avait connu plusieurs attentes dans sa vie, de sa répartition à Gryffondor à celle dans le couloir de St-Mangouste le jour de la naissance d'Harry en passant par les journées interminables dans sa cellule d'Azkaban, mais celle-ci était insoutenable. Comment une chose pareille avait-elle pu se produire sous la garde de Dumbledore ? Comment un gamin de quatorze avait pu faire face au sorcier le plus sombre de tous les temps, seul ? Au milieu de l'inquiétude qui bouillonnait en lui, Sirius sentit une pointe de colère. Il aurait dû être là pour le protéger, il était son parrain pour l'amour de Merlin ! Encore une fois, il avait été incapable de sauver son filleul. Il avait l'impression de revivre cet instant horrible lorsqu'il avait compris que James et Lily ne reviendraient pas.

Le silence de la pièce fut rompu brusquement par la porte qui s'ouvrit, révélant Dumbledore et Harry. Sirius se précipita vers eux d'un bond.

\- Harry ? Comment te sens-tu ? Je le savais…j'étais sûr que quelque chose comme ça arriverait… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Les mains tremblantes, il aida Harry à s'assoir sur une chaise.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Sirius écouta les explications de Dumbledore sur les aveux de Croupton tout en gardant un œil sur Harry, recroquevillé sur sa chaise. Son uniforme était déchiré à plusieurs endroits, notamment la manche droite qui était imbibée de sang, et l'estomac de Sirius lui remonta dans la gorge. Il avait le teint pâle, cireux, les yeux hagards et son expression reflétait une fatigue immense. Dans un état second, il fixait le vide sans vraiment écouter.

Au moment où Dumbledore terminait son récit, Fumseck s'envola de son perchoir pour venir se poser délicatement sur les genoux d'Harry.

\- Bonjour Fumseck, dit-il à voix basse en frôlant son plumage rouge et or du bout des doigts.

Sirius se crispa en entendant sa voix rauque, comme s'il avait crié trop longtemps et il se refusa de penser aux sortilèges qu'il avait bien pu subir dans ce cimetière. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur le phénix, mais Dumbledore reprit malgré tout en s'adressant à lui :

\- Harry, il faut que je sache ce qui s'est passé quand tu as touché le portoloin dans le labyrinthe.

\- On pourrait peut-être attendre demain matin ? Demanda-t-il d'un abrupt en voyant la fatigue de son filleul.

Avec reconnaissance, Harry se laissa aller contre lui tandis qu'il posait une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Dumbledore, indifférent à ce qu'il venait de dire, se pencha par-dessus son bureau et Harry releva les yeux à contrecœur.

\- Si je pensais pouvoir t'aider en te plongeant dans le sommeil pour retarder le moment où tu devras repenser à tout ce que tu as vécu cette nuit, crois bien que je le ferais, dit-il avec douceur. Mais je sais que ça ne serait pas une bonne chose. Endormir la douleur pendant quelque temps ne la rendra que plus intense lorsque tu la sentiras à nouveau. Tu as fait preuve d'une bravoure qui dépasse tout ce que j'aurais pu attendre de toi et je te demande de montrer encore une fois ton courage. Je voudrais que tu nous racontes ce qui s'est passé.

Au fond de lui, Sirius savait que le directeur avait raison. On lui avait lui-même répété des dizaines de fois de ne pas tout garder pour lui, de ne pas repousser l'aide des autres… Pourtant, il savait ce qu'Harry ressentait en le voyant tressaillir. Le jour de la mort de James et Lily, le jour où il avait appris la mort de Regulus, le jour de l'attaque à Inverness dans laquelle l'Ordre s'était battu, il aurait envoyé son poing dans la figure à la première personne qui lui aurait demandé de parler pour se sentir mieux.

Mais Harry se redressa lentement, déglutit, inspira profondément, et commença son récit. Dès qu'il commença, ce fut comme si il ne pouvait plus arrêter le flot de parole qui franchissait ses lèvres. Sirius se retint d'intervenir quand il évoqua la mort de Cédric Diggory ou la présence de Peter, mais un regard de Dumbledore le fit taire. Il n'arriva pas toutefois à étouffer son exclamation de surprise, tel un grondement sourd, quand Harry mentionna comment Peter lui avait coupé le bras pour prendre son sang.

Dumbledore s'était levé et contourna son bureau pour examiner la coupure.

\- Il a dit que mon sang le rendrait plus fort que tout autre sang. Il a dit que la protection que ma…que ma mère m'a laissé en mourant…serait également en lui. Et il avait raison. Il a pu me toucher sans éprouver aucune douleur.

Cette fois, Sirius se retint d'envoyer son poing dans le mur, par égard pour Harry qui n'avait vraiment pas besoin ça de maintenant (et peut-être un peu pour le bureau de Dumbledore). Lily avait donné sa vie pour cette protection. Elle avait fait barrage de son corps en sachant que James était mort, qu'elle allait mourir elle aussi, et sa dernière action avait été de s'interposer pour son fils. Il tenta réellement de ne pas y penser, de ne pas se l'imaginer devant le berceau d'Harry en suppliant, ses longs cheveux auburn encadrant son visage pâle…en vain. Il crut entendre sa voix, désespérée, démunie… Lily qui était toujours pleine de gentillesse, de compassion, mais qui pouvait se battre avec une rage passionnée… Lily qu'il avait fait danser le jour de son mariage dans sa robe blanche…

\- Très bien, dit Dumbledore d'une voix neutre. Voldemort a donc réussi à abattre cette barrière. Continue, Harry, s'il te plaît.

Harry reprit. Il raconta la façon dont Voldemort était revenu à la vie en sortant du chaudron, le discours qu'il avait prononcé encerclé par ses mangemorts. Puis il en vint au moment où Voldemort l'avait libéré et lui avait redonné sa baguette pour l'affronter en duel. Sirius jura. Un duel avec Voldemort à quatorze ans… C'était un miracle qu'Harry soit encore vivant.

Dumbledore expliqua le sortilège du Priori Incantatum et quelque chose sembla passer silencieusement entre le directeur et Harry, comme s'ils communiquaient et se comprenaient par le regard. Sirius comprit une seconde plus tard.

\- Aucun sortilège ne peut faire revivre les morts. Il s'agit simplement d'une sorte d'échos à l'envers. Une ombre de Cédric vivant a dû émerger de la baguette… C'est ce qui s'est passé, Harry ?

\- Il m'a parlé, répondit-il en se remettant à trembler. Le fantôme de Cédric, ou je ne sais quoi… Il m'a parlé.

\- Un écho, acquiesça Dumbledore. Un écho qui a conservé l'apparence et la personnalité de Cédric. Je devine que d'autres formes ont dû apparaître…Des victimes moins récentes de la baguette de Voldemort.

\- Un vieil homme, dit Harry, la gorge si serrée que ses mots n'étaient pas plus qu'un murmure. Bertha Jorkins…Et…

\- Tes parents ?

\- Oui…

La main de Sirius serra plus fort l'épaule d'Harry, et il se dit un instant qu'il devait lui faire mal, mais il était incapable de faire autrement. A cet instant, seule la pensée qu'Harry avait besoin de lui l'empêchait de tomber à genoux. Cette fois, il n'arriva pas à s'imaginer un James et une Lily sous des formes fantomatiques, comme de simples échos d'eux-mêmes, de ce qu'ils avaient été et de ce qu'ils avaient représentés pour les autres (pour lui…).

Heureusement, Dumbledore mit fin à leur discussion quelques minutes plus tard après avoir remercié Harry et complimenté pour sa bravoure.

\- Sirius, vous resterez avec lui cette nuit ?

La question ne se posait même pas, mais il sentit Harry se tourner vers lui en une demande silencieuse, perdu et il approuva aussitôt d'un signe de tête. Il se retransforma en chien, puis guida son filleul à l'infirmerie avec Dumbledore.

La pièce, encore remplie de personnes, se vida progressivement au cours de la nuit, et Sirius resta éveillé au pied du lit dans lequel dormait Harry. Mrs Weasley avait été dure à convaincre mais avait finalement accepté de quitter Harry pour aller se reposer elle aussi. Lui n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Plusieurs fois, il entendit Harry s'agiter dans son sommeil et se retourner mais la potion que Pomfresh lui avait donnée devait faire suffisamment effet.

Néanmoins, vers cinq heures du matin lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil éclairaient la pièce d'une lueur pâle et dorée, Harry se réveilla. Il eut l'air perdu pendant quelques secondes avant d'apercevoir Sirius.

\- Eh Patmol, souffla-t-il même s'il n'y avait personne d'autre.

Sirius se transforma et vint s'assoir près de lui, veillant à ne pas lui écraser les jambes au passage.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Bien… fatigué, mais bien…

Son visage contredisait ses paroles.

\- Ton bras te fait mal ? Ça ne va pas ?

\- Non, non…murmura Harry. Je le sens à peine. Tout le monde est parti ?

\- Molly a mis les autres dehors sous prétexte « qu'ils t'empêchaient de te reposer en faisant du bruit ». Ron et Hermione ont essayé de protester mais il fallait qu'ils dorment aussi. Pomfresh devait aussi s'occuper des autres champions.

\- Krum et Fleur…ils vont bien ? Maugrey, enfin je veux dire Croupton, a dit qu'il les avait ensorcelé mais…

\- Ils vont bien, calme-toi. Fleur était un peu secouée et Krum avait subi un Impardonnable mais physiquement ils vont bien.

Harry hocha la tête. Sirius ne savait honnêtement pas quoi faire. Il avait toujours su quoi dire à James, lire ses émotions sur son visage, mais il fallait dire que James était le genre de personne extraverti et expansif qui n'arrivait jamais à garder quelque chose pour lui. Et puis il connaissait James par cœur. Harry tenait plus de Lily, il avait cette même réserve, et Sirius n'avait jusqu'à présent pas eu l'occasion de parler avec lui hormis dans les situations de crise.

\- Tu veux en parler ? De ce qui s'est passé dans le cimetière ?

\- Je…j'ai déjà tout raconté tout à l'heure à Dumbledore…

\- Non, tu lui as dit ce qui s'était passé, pas ce que tu ressentais. Ce n'est pas la même chose.

Le récit d'Harry tout à l'heure lui avait rappelé l'époque de l'Ordre quand l'un deux revenait de mission et qu'il devait faire son rapport à Maugrey. On s'en tenait aux faits, on expliquait ce qui était arrivé avant d'aller chercher les autres pour réellement parler. Il avait tenu plusieurs fois Lily contre lui quand James n'était pas là et qu'elle avait besoin de se confier, il avait passé des soirées entières en compagnie de Remus, Marlène et Dorcas à s'inquiéter pour les autres.

\- De quoi tu veux parler ?

\- N'importe, ce dont toi tu veux ou tu as besoin. Et si tu n'as pas envie, ce n'est pas grave. Je reste là de toute façon.

Harry ramena ses jambes contre lui et garda le silence de longues secondes.

\- Je ne sais pas… Au début, je n'ai pas compris où on était. Je me suis demandé si c'était encore une épreuve, un dernier test avant la fin du Tournoi. Mais Queudver est arrivé…

Sirius serra les poings.

\- Il… Ma cicatrice s'est mise à… j'avais tellement mal, c'était comme si ma tête explosait. Je suis tombé par terre, je ne voyais rien. Et…une voix a ordonné de « tuer l'autre ». Je n'ai rien pu faire…je n'ai pas eu le temps…

\- Eh Harry, Harry…

\- Je l'ai entendu tomber à côté de moi…mais je n'arrivais pas à bouger, la douleur de ma cicatrice… je… je n'ai rien pu…

La voix d'Harry se brisa et il détourna le regard, les larmes aux yeux. Il avait l'air fatigué, il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui avait vécu trop d'épreuves et Sirius resta une seconde sans savoir quoi faire. Ce n'était pas la même de réconforter une personne d'une vingtaine d'année qui se battait dans une guerre par choix et par conviction qu'un gamin de quatorze ans que Voldemort considérait comme son ennemi personnel.

Lily aurait su quoi faire, songea-t-il. Mais Lily n'était plus là et elle lui avait fait confiance pour veiller son fils.

\- Il est mort, Sirius, dit-il en étouffant un sanglot. Il est mort parce que je lui ai dit de prendre ce satané trophée en même temps que moi…

\- Harry, regarde-moi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, tu m'entends ? Personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui s'est passé ce soir et tu as fait preuve d'un courage exemplaire. Voldemort, Peter, les mangemorts… ce sont leurs fautes. Tu comprends ?

\- Un courage… C'est ce que Dumbledore a dit aussi… Mais j'avais peur, Sirius… J'étais terrifié en le voyant revenir…

\- Courage ne veut pas dire sans peur. Crois-moi, il m'a fallu du temps pour le comprendre, mais tu as le droit d'avoir peur, c'est même normal.

Mais Harry paraissait toujours agité, et le cœur de Sirius se serra en voyant des larmes brûlantes dévalées ses joues.

\- J'étais seul, murmura-t-il. J'étais seul face à eux et je ne savais pas quoi faire… Ron et Hermione ont toujours été là, mais ce soir…j'étais seul dans ce cimetière…

Sirius rompit la distance entre lui et Harry, et le prit dans ses bras sans réfléchir. Harry s'accrocha à lui, tremblant, et se recroquevilla un peu plus mais Sirius ne le lâcha pas. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes tous les deux et Sirius se promit une chose. Tant qu'il serait là, Harry ne serait plus jamais seul.

Réunir l'Ordre plus de dix ans après sa dissolution avait été plus difficile que prévu, mais en seulement un mois et demi ils avaient réussi à réunir la plupart des anciens et à regrouper tous les nouveaux susceptibles d'être à la fois utiles et fiables. Sirius avait parcouru des kilomètres à travers tout l'Angleterre sous forme de chien pour retrouver certains d'entre eux, comme Emmeline Vance qui après la première guerre avait quitté Londres pour s'installer à la campagne, au calme. Elle n'avait pas paru surprise de voir Sirius débarqué sur le pas de sa porte un matin de bonne heure, sûrement car la lettre de Dumbledore était arrivée avant lui. Elle l'avait regardé d'un air triste, presque nostalgique, et avait esquissé un sourire :

\- On recommence à ce qui paraît ? Avait-elle dit, lasse.

\- Il est revenu, Em… On a besoin de l'Ordre. Personne n'est obligé de revenir, mais…

\- Mais ce n'est pas avec Mondingus que vous irez très loin, je comprends. Et Merlin, personne ne m'avait appelé Em depuis des années !

Sirius avait souri aussi. Emmeline était un peu plus âgé que lui, sept ou huit ans s'il se souvenait bien, et elle était déjà dans l'Ordre depuis plusieurs mois quand les Maraudeurs et les filles les avaient rejoints. S'ils s'étaient tous très vite entendu avec Gideon et Fabian Prewett, Emmeline avait été la seule femme jusque-là, avant l'arrivée de Lily, Dorcas, Marlène et Alice. Sûrement heureuse de voir autant de fille grossir les rangs d'un coup, elle s'était auto-proclamée leur guide et tutrice en plus de Maugrey bien sûr, qui était beaucoup moins délicat quand il s'agissait de leur apprendre à se battre. Elle avait été une sorte de grande sœur pour eux tous.

\- Tu m'as manqué, Em… Sincèrement.

\- Toi aussi. Je… j'étais dévastée quand j'ai appris ce qui t'étais arrivé, sans procès. Evidemment je ne pouvais pas me douter que…mais quand Dumbledore m'a dit la vérité, je me suis dit que j'aurais dû le savoir…je suis désolée.

\- C'est pas grave. Pour le moment, on a juste besoin que tu reviennes.

Emmeline avait hoché la tête et attrapé une grosse valise déjà prête, cachée derrière la table.

\- J'en suis. On l'a fait une fois, on y arrivera encore. Juste…

\- Oui ?

\- Pitié, dis-moi qu'Harry ressemble à Lily. Je ne supporterais pas un autre James, j'ai eu mon compte de blague pour le reste de ma vie !

Sirius avait éclaté de rire.

Toujours est-il que l'été était passé vite, trop vite. Tout était loin d'être prêt mais les mangemorts avaient apparemment aussi besoin de s'organiser après tant de temps et la plupart des missions consistaient en du repérage ou des filatures. Maugrey était revenu comme chef des opérations, le Square Grimmaurd servait désormais de QG, et les Weasley était venu s'installer début juillet. Sirius ne savait pas vraiment quoi en penser. Les enfants étaient tous sympathiques, particulièrement les jumeaux, et les aînés étaient des ajouts non négligeables pour l'Ordre. Arthur était un homme chaleureux et bienveillant qui était d'une aide précieuse au Ministère. Quant à Molly… Sirius n'avait rien contre elle, réellement. Elle était une mère fantastique, cuisinait comme personne (et il devait avouer que la puissance de ses sortilèges l'impressionnait), mais il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que c'était elle la fameuse sœur de Fabian et Gideon. Pendant la première guerre, elle avait déjà la trentaine et cinq enfants, ce qui l'avait empêché de rejoindre l'Ordre, pourtant il avait entendu parler d'elle grâce à ses frères. Si physiquement, ils avaient les mêmes cheveux roux et les mêmes traits du visage, Molly était loin d'être aussi amusante. Mais au fond, il supposait qu'il avait connu Fabian et Gideon quand ils avaient vingt-cinq ans et que les gens changeaient avec le temps. Il suffisait de le regarder.

Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il devait rester enfermer à Square Grimmaurd. Peter devait avoir tout révéler au sujet des animagus et il ne pouvait plus simplement se transformer pour partir en mission. Ou pour aller voir Harry. Il n'avait pas pu rester énormément en contact avec son filleul au cours de l'été et quand il eut enfin des nouvelles, elles n'étaient vraiment pas rassurantes.

Il était dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd avec Remus, revenu de mission quelques heures plus tôt, les enfants Weasley, Molly, Hermione et Emmeline Vance quand la porte s'était ouverte avec fracas pour révéler Arthur. Il avait ses lunettes de travers et la respiration haletante.

\- Salut papa, commença Ron. Tu as passé une bonne… ?

\- Vous êtes au courant ? Demanda-t-il. On vous a prévenu ?

\- Que l'Angleterre avait encore perdu face au Pérou ? Dit Fred. Oui, merci de nous le rappeler, j'avais misé trois noises !

\- Non, pas ça ! Pour Harry !

Sirius se redressa d'un coup.

\- Quoi Harry ?

\- Il a été attaqué par un détraqueur il y une demi-heure près de chez lui, annonça Arthur. Arabella Figg a donné l'alerte. Il était avec son cousin et l'a sauvé en jetant un patronus. Le Ministère a évidemment repéré le sortilège immédiatement, ils doivent avoir déjà envoyé une lettre pour saisir sa baguette ou pour l'expulser de Poudlard. Dumbledore est en train d'essayer d'éclaircir les choses et j'ai envoyé une lettre à Harry pour lui dire de ne surtout pas quitter la maison…

\- Merlin, murmura Molly. Le pauvre… Tu es sûr qu'il va bien ?

\- Le détraqueur s'en est apparemment d'abord pris à son cousin. Le problème c'est qu'Harry a fait de la magie devant un moldu…

\- Mais Dudley sait qu'il est un sorcier, protesta Hermione.

\- Ce n'est pas si simple, il n'a pas dix-sept ans. Et il y a déjà eu l'affaire avec cet elfe de maison il y a deux ans, il avait eu un avertissement. Ça veut dire qu'une audience disciplinaire est probablement requise.

Sirius se prit la tête entre les mains. Encore une fois, alors même que l'Ordre veillait sur lui depuis le début de l'été, il avait été seul face à un détraqueur.

\- Qu'est-ce que Dumbledore a dit ? Intervint Remus d'un ton calme. Est-ce qu'il faut aller le chercher ?

\- Pas encore, répondit Arthur. Une escorte sera envoyée demain soir, mais il doit rester là-bas cette nuit le temps de sécuriser le périmètre et le transport. Maugrey rassemble les autres.

\- Demain soir ? Répéta Sirius, incrédule. On va le laisser encore tout seul toute une journée alors que Voldemort a pu envoyer un détraqueur en plein quartier moldu ? Hors de question !

\- Sirius…

\- Non, Remus. Dumbledore peut faire tout ce qu'il veut avec les gratte-papiers du Ministère mais Harry ne peut pas rester seul aussi longtemps.

\- Mondingus est retourné à son poste, et Mrs Figg veille aussi…

\- Oh magnifique, coupa-t-il. Un escroc et une cracmol, ça va effrayer Voldemort ça !

Remus plissa les yeux devant son cynisme.

\- On a besoin d'avoir une escorte solide et un plan pour l'emmener jusqu'ici… Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? Transplaner à Privet Drive et aller le chercher comme ça ?

\- Exactement !

Il se leva sans prévenir et commença à avancer vers la porte mais Remus lui barra immédiatement le passage. Emmeline s'était également levée, incertaine.

\- Sirius, sérieusement, tu ne peux pas faire ça.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Lança Ron. Il a raison, non ? Ca fait des mois qu'Harry nous envoie des lettres pour savoir ce qui se passe, il est tout seul chez sa tante et son oncle, et il vient de se faire attaquer par un détraqueur. C'est suffisant pour aller le chercher, pas vrai ?

\- Ron, ne te mêle pas de ça, gronda Molly. Ce sont les affaires de l'Ordre, d'ailleurs vous devriez tous sortir.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Ginny. Non ! Maman !

\- Harry est mon meilleur ami, j'ai le droit de savoir !

\- Les enfants…tenta d'apaiser Arthur.

\- Oh pour l'amour de Merlin, on perd du temps. Remus, laisse-moi passer !

\- Sirius, sois raisonnable. Dumbledore a un plan, on ne peut pas prendre le risque de tout perturber. Voldemort n'enverra rien si vite après ce soir en sachant que le Ministère surveille la maison, pas quand il veut éviter que son retour soit rendu public.

Sirius se figea. Au fond de lui, il savait que Remus avait raison. Pourtant, il s'était fait la promesse qu'Harry ne serait plus jamais seul, qu'il n'aurait pu à le tenir dans ses bras alors qu'il avait vécu une autre épreuve traumatisante. En restant enfermé ici et en ne faisant rien, il était inutile. Il rompait une fois de plus sa promesse.

Son inquiétude dû se lire sur son visage car Emmeline posa une main réconfortante sur son bras.

\- Tu pourrais peut-être lui envoyer un message, comme Arthur ? Pour lui dire de bien rester chez lui ? Ça passera sans doute mieux si ça vient de toi…

\- Bonne idée, approuva Remus. Fais-ça et pendant ce temps-là j'essaye de contacter Dumbledore ou Maugrey d'accord ?

Après ça, ils passèrent de longues heures à attendre. Le repas avait été oublié sur le coin de la table et ils tournaient tous en rond dans la cuisine en attendant des nouvelles. Ce fut une boule de plume blanche qui tapa la première au carreau.

\- Hedwige ! Cria Hermione.

La chouette s'engouffra dans la pièce dès qu'on lui ouvrit la fenêtre. Elle lâcha trois petits parchemins sur la table et fondit vers Ron, Hermione et Sirius avant de leur donner des petits coups de becs coléreux.

\- Aïe ! Hedwige, arrête ! Aïe !

\- Je crois qu'Harry en a marre de ne pas avoir de réponses, commenta George en ouvrant un des parchemins. « Je viens d'être attaqué par des détraqueurs et on va peut-être me renvoyer de Poudlard. Je veux savoir ce qui se passe et quand je pourrai enfin sortir d'ici ».

\- Oh Harry, toujours dans la mesure ! Lança Fred en se penchant par-dessus l'épaule de son frère. Vraiment, aucun sens dramatique.

\- Tout à fait, il devrait peut-être exprimer un peu plus sa colère de temps en temps, renchérit George.

\- Arrêtez tous les deux ! Ordonna Molly. Ce n'est pas drôle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ont fait ? Demanda Ron, les doigts meurtris. On ne peut pas le laisser sans réponse cette fois…

\- On n'a pas le choix, dit Emmeline. Les mangemorts pourraient intercepter la chouette. Elle ne passe pas vraiment inaperçue… De toute façon, ce n'est que 24h. Il tiendra bien jusque-là.

\- C'est vrai qu'Harry est la patience même, dit Fred.

\- Oui, il n'est pas du tout du genre à agir sur un coup de tête !

\- Bon ça suffit vous deux ! S'exclama Molly. Au lit tout le monde !

Sirius regarda les enfants se faire jeter dehors (oui, même Bill et Charlie) et retomba sur sa chaise. Il entendit vaguement Ron protester en disant qu'il n'avait pas mangé et qu'il n'avait plus quatre ans, mais il se contenta d'échanger un coup d'œil avec Remus. Malgré ce que son ami avait dit, il voyait bien qu'il n'appréciait pas la situation plus que lui.

Le lendemain, Sirius dû rester sur place tandis que l'escorte que Maugrey avait rassemblé partait chercher Harry. Au moins, une réunion avait été programmée en fin d'après-midi, ce qui l'empêcherait de tourner en rond. Vers 18h, Dumbledore arriva avec Rogue, McGonagall, et Mondingus. A peine entré dans la salle de réunion, qui avait été le bureau d'Orion à l'époque comme en attestait la grande bibliothèque contre le mur gauche, Sirius se dirigea droit vers ce dernier, faisant sursauter Molly.

\- Fletcher ! Gronda-t-il.

Le petit escroc recula d'un pas, effrayé, et se mit à jouer avec ses mains.

\- Oh Sirius…bredouilla-t-il. Tout…tout va…bien ?

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris bon sang ? Tu étais censé veiller sur lui, c'était ton tour de garde !

\- Euh… je ne pensais pas… Il y avait cette promotion sur les chaudrons, c'était juste une petite heure…

\- Des chaudrons ? Rugit Sirius. Tu as abandonné ton poste pour des chaudrons ? Harry a dû affronter deux détraqueurs parce que tu as préféré aller marchander tes affaires douteuses ?!

A cet instant, Dumbledore s'interposa et ce fut sûrement la seule chose qui l'empêcha de mettre son poing dans la figure de Mondingus. Tout le monde les observait avec désapprobation, mais il n'aurait pas pu dire si c'était à cause de lui ou à cause de Mondingus.

Ses retrouvailles avec Harry furent moins joyeuses que prévu. La réunion avait été un enfer, même après le retour des autres. Il avait dû écouter tout le monde faire son rapport, donner les dernières nouvelles, et subir les remarques désobligeantes de Rogue. Et pour couronner le tout, le portrait de sa mère se réveilla quand Tonks trébucha –encore– sur le porte parapluie en jambes de troll. Quand il se tourna enfin vers Harry, il fut presque surpris. Il s'était imaginé qu'il aurait changé depuis le début de l'été, peut-être à cause de ce qui s'était passé dans le cimetière ou avec les détraqueurs, mais il était pratiquement le même que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Il l'accueillit sans doute un peu froidement mais Harry ne parut pas s'attarder dessus, trop occupé à écouter les explications qu'il lui donnait.

Sa colère contre Ding était retombée au moment du repas, sûrement parce qu'il avait réussi à énerver Molly en moins de deux minutes, et il s'assit entre lui et Harry à la grande table de la cuisine, en face de Remus. Il discuta avec eux en mangeant et observa du coin de l'œil Tonks changer de nez pour amuser les filles, puis l'ambiance retomba lentement et une atmosphère somnolente tomba sur les personnes présentes. C'est là que les choses commencèrent à dérailler. Il proposa des réponses à Harry au sujet de Voldemort, sentant le regard lourd de Remus sur lui, et Fred et George se mirent immédiatement protester.

\- _Vous êtes trop jeunes, vous n'êtes pas membres de l'Ordre,_ dit Fred d'une voix aiguë qui imitait avec une ressemblance troublante celle de sa mère. Harry, lui, n'est même pas majeur !

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si on ne vous a rien dit de ce que faisait l'Ordre, répondit-il. Il s'agit d'une décision de vos parents. Harry, en ce qui le concerne…

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de juger ce qui est bon ou pas pour Harry ! Coupa Molly sèchement.

Honnêtement, il comprenait Molly. Elle s'était occupée d'Harry quand il n'avait personne, l'avait accueilli chez elle, et il lui en était réellement reconnaissant. Sa fibre maternelle lui faisait penser à Lily parfois, même si les deux femmes étaient bien différentes. Pourtant, sa tendance sur protectrice l'agaçait aussi. Il était le parrain d'Harry, ça voulait dire quelque chose. James avait voulu que ça signifie quelque chose. Il n'allait pas laisser l'Ordre décider ce qui était le mieux pour Harry, pas si ça voulait dire le laisser dans l'ignorance jusqu'à ce que ça leur explose tous au visage.

\- Il n'est pas membre de l'Ordre, poursuivit Molly. Il n'a que quinze ans et…

\- Et il a dû affronter autant d'épreuves que la plupart des membres de l'Ordre, interrompit-il, et même plus que certains !

\- Personne ne nie ce qu'il a fait, répondit-elle en élevant la voix, ses poings tremblants sur les bras du fauteuil. Mais il est encore…

\- Ce n'est plus un enfant, s'impatienta-t-il.

\- Ce n'est pas non plus un adulte ! Protesta Molly, les joues rouges. Ce n'est pas _James_ !

Oh, elle croyait qu'il ne le savait pas ? Personne ne pouvait remplacer James, pas besoin de lui rappeler, il y pensait tous les jours. De l'autre côté de la table, Remus le regardait toujours intensément.

\- Je sais parfaitement qui il est, Molly, répliqua-t-il froidement.

La conversation se poursuivit encore de longues minutes, le temps de mettre Harry au courant sans lui « en dire plus qu'il n'avait besoin de savoir », puis Molly envoya tout le monde au lit. Sirius ne fut pourtant pas étonné d'entendre des voix venir de la chambre des garçons quand il passa devant leur porte en allant se coucher. Il hésita à entrer, soit pour leur dire de dormir soit pour se joindre à la conversation il ne savait pas trop, mais finalement il continua son chemin. Molly pouvait gérer si elle le voulait, ces adolescents étaient bien trop vieux pour qu'il leur donne en couvre-feu surtout en vacances.

Le reste du mois d'août se passa quand même bien mieux que les précédents. Sirius passait certes toujours ses journées à faire le ménage et à assister aux réunions, mais le fait qu'Harry soit là changeait tout. Déjà, il pouvait veiller sur lui sans s'inquiéter. Les autres enfants, particulièrement Ron et Hermione, étaient aussi de bien meilleure humeur et ils se retrouvaient parfois tous écrouler de rire en pleine séance de ménage. Seule l'audience disciplinaire d'Harry planait sur eux comme un nuage noir, et Sirius usa de tous ses arguments pour les convaincre qu'il devait l'accompagner, sans succès.

Le matin de l'audience, Harry descendit dans la cuisine vers 5h du matin, pâle. Il toucha à peine au petit déjeuner que Molly mit devant lui et ne décrocha pas un mot. Juste avant de partir, Molly tenta vainement de plaquer les cheveux d'Harry avec un peigne mouillé.

\- Tes cheveux ne s'aplatissent donc jamais ? Demanda-t-elle d'un ton désespéré.

Harry fit non de la tête et Sirius esquissa un sourire, amusé. Combien de fois avait-il essayé avec Remus de coiffer James, tous les deux appuyant sur les épis avec leurs mains et jetant des sorts, sans jamais réussir ? Pendant toute la journée, il s'angoissa à nouveau, comme les autres. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que si Harry était renvoyé de Poudlard, il viendrait vivre avec lui, ici, et il ne serait plus seul. Evidemment, il n'avait pas osé donner de réponse claire à Harry quand il lui avait demandé s'il pourrait habiter avec lui et ne pas retourner chez les Dursley si le Ministère décidait de l'exclure. Ça ne servait à rien de lui donner de faux-espoirs, et plus que tout, il ne souhaitait pas réellement qu'il soit forcé de partir de Poudlard. Il ne le savait que trop bien lui-même, le château était une deuxième maison.

Même si Sirius avait été triste de voir Harry repartir et qu'il attendait son retour avec impatience, il ne s'attendait quand même pas à le revoir si vite. Quelques jours avant les vacances de noël, alors qu'il buvait un verre seul dans la cuisine de Square Grimmaurd, le portrait de Phineas se manifesta brusquement. Il cligna des yeux, surpris, tandis que son ancêtre lui demandait de la part de Dumbledore s'il pouvait accueillir les enfants Weasley et Harry sur le champ. Deux minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient par portoloin.

Et ils avaient tous l'air secoué. Harry et Ginny trébuchèrent en atterrissant, et tombèrent brutalement par terre, tandis que Ron, Fred et George tremblaient presque, angoissés. Des cinq, Harry était celui qui était visiblement le plus mal en point. Le visage extrêmement pâle, il avait les jambes tremblantes et la sueur perlait sur son front où sa cicatrice paraissait ressortir plus que d'ordinaire.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il en tendant une main à Ginny pour l'aider à se relever. Phineas Nigellus a dit qu'Arthur avait été blessé…

\- Demandez à Harry, dit Fred.

\- Oui, moi aussi j'aimerais bien savoir, ajouta George.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Ils dévisageaient tous Harry, presque accusateurs, et le pauvre paraissait ne pas savoir comment réagir.

\- J'ai eu… j'ai eu une sorte de…vision.

Cette fois, Sirius sentit son estomac se tordre. Ça ne pouvait pas être un bon signe, et il en eut la confirmation lorsqu'Harry raconta ce qu'il avait vu dans son rêve. A un moment, il le vit échanger un coup d'œil avec Ron, mais il ne chercha pas à l'interrompre. Si Harry cachait quelque chose, il lui demanderait plus tard. Après ça, le ton monta vite entre lui et les jumeaux, qui voulaient naturellement aller voir leur père immédiatement à l'hôpital sans comprendre que ça pourrait non seulement compromettre l'Ordre mais aussi Harry.

\- Ecoutez-moi, dit-il, agacé. Votre père a été blessé au cours d'une mission pour le compte de l'Ordre. Les circonstances sont déjà assez louches, si en plus on s'aperçoit que ses enfants étaient au courant quelques secondes plus tard, l'Ordre pourrait en subir de très graves conséquences.

\- On s'en fiche complètement de cette idiotie d'Ordre ! S'exclama Fred.

\- Tout ce qui compte, c'est que papa est en train de mourir ! S'écria George.

\- Votre père savait à quoi il s'exposait et il ne vous remerciera pas d'avoir compliqué les choses. Voilà pourquoi vous n'êtes pas membre de l'Ordre…Vous ne comprenez pas…il y a des causes pour lesquelles il vaut la peine de mourir !

Il aurait voulu leur dire qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour comprendre, qu'ils n'avaient pas encore mesuré l'ampleur de la guerre et des enjeux qui venaient avec, qu'ils ne comprenaient pas contre qui et pourquoi ils risquaient tous leur vie. Ils n'avaient jamais connu rien d'autre que la paix de l'entre-deux guerres. Sirius avait vu tellement de gens mourir pour l'Ordre… Gideon et Fabian, Marlène, Dorcas, Edgar Bones…. James et Lily… Ils s'étaient tous sacrifiés pour une cause plus grande, pour que l'Ordre puisse continuer à exister. Alors que personne ne vienne lui dire que l'Ordre ne servait rien, qu'on pouvait tout remettre en cause car quelqu'un était possiblement blessé.

Finalement, ils n'eurent des nouvelles d'Arthur que vers 10h du matin, quand Molly arriva enfin. Il allait vivre. La blessure était grave, mais grâce à Harry, on avait pu le trouver à temps.

Après ça, ils purent tous préparés noël de bonne humeur. Sirius trouva même supportable de ressortir les guirlandes et les décorations de son enfance pour rendre la maison un peu plus festive. Même Kreattur avait l'air d'avoir disparu, c'était dire ! Le soir de noël, la moitié de l'Ordre était réunie pour faire la fête. Adossé au mur du fond avec Remus, Sirius observait tout le monde discuter joyeusement, comme si la guerre avait été suspendue le temps d'une journée… Un peu plus loin, Harry et Ron parlaient tous les deux, un verre de lait de poule à la main, tandis qu'Hermione aidait Ginny à faire sortir Pattenrond de sous le grand buffet.

\- Il a grandi non ? Demanda-t-il tout d'un coup. Harry je veux dire…

\- C'est ce que font généralement les ados, répondit Remus laconiquement. Il n'a plus un an ni treize.

\- Hum… Tu sais à quoi le lait de poule me fait penser ?

Remus haussa un sourcil. Il parut perplexe une seconde avant de réaliser ce que Sirius venait de dire et il éclata de rire.

\- Lily ?

\- Ouais ! Le jour où James a glissé du whisky pur feu dans son verre. Tu te souviens de sa tête ?

\- Je me souviens surtout qu'elle avait manqué de s'étouffer, rit Remus.

\- Pourquoi vous rigolez ? Lança une voix.

Sirius et Remus tournèrent la tête. Les jumeaux avaient visiblement échappé à la surveillance de leur mère et se tenaient devant eux, un air malicieux identique sur le visage. Aussitôt, une idée surgit dans l'esprit de Sirius.

\- Eh les garçons… Vous seriez partants pour une blague ?

\- Nous ? Dit Fred. Toujours !

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? Dit George.

Sirius leur fit signe d'approcher. Alors qu'il chuchotait son idée, Remus secoua la tête, à mi-chemin entre l'amusement et la réprobation, mais ne fit rien pour arrêter les jumeaux alors que ces derniers se faufilaient entre les invités vers leurs cibles.

\- Tu étais obligé, pas vrai ? Marmonna Remus.

\- Oh allez, ne me dis pas que ça ne va pas te faire rire ! Où est ton esprit de Maraudeur ?

\- Tu profites du fait que ces deux-là feraient n'importe quoi depuis qu'ils ont appris qu'on était les Maraudeurs.

\- La renommée, Lunard ! Ça s'appelle la reconnaissance pour les anciens. Et puis si on se fait prendre par Molly, vaut mieux eux que moi.

Remus sourit. Heureusement, Molly était occupée à l'autre bout de la pièce avec Bill, qu'elle essayait apparemment de convaincre de couper ses cheveux. Elle avait l'air plus détendue ce soir que ces derniers jours en tout cas, maintenant qu'Arthur était sûr d'être tiré d'affaire. Sirius se souvenait encore de sa crise de larme il y a quelques mois, lorsque l'épouvantard du secrétaire du premier étage s'était transformé en corps de ses proches. Pendant des jours, il n'avait pas pu s'enlever de la tête l'image d'un Harry mort, étendu sur le tapis, et il avait tenté de faire des efforts avec Molly.

Brusquement, les jumeaux revinrent dans leur direction, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Mission accomplie, déclara George. On a proposé de leur resservir du lait de poule et ses pauvres innocents ont accepté !

\- Oui, on a aussi du whisky pur feu dans le verre de Ron, ajouta Fred. On s'est dit que ça serait encore plus drôle !

\- Il faut juste attendre qu'ils boivent, approuva Sirius. Quelqu'un a un appareil photo ?

\- Sirius !

\- Oh j'aimerais, dit Fred en riant. On pourrait envoyer la photo à Cho Chang, tout de suite elle trouverait Harry un peu moins héroïque.

Voilà une phrase qui eue le don d'interpeller Sirius. Remus se rapprocha lui aussi, intéressé, et demanda d'une voix qui se voulait neutre :

\- Cho Chang ? Qui est-ce ?

\- La fille pour qui Harry a le béguin, les informa George, ravi de pouvoir leur révéler quelque chose. C'est toujours un grand divertissement de le voir la regarder amoureusement ou de bégayer dès qu'elle entre dans son champ de vision. La dernière fois dans la Grande Salle, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait en recracher son jus de citrouille quand elle lui a fait un signe de la main.

Sirius échangea un regard éloquent avec Remus. Merlin, comment est-ce qu'ils n'avaient pas entendu parler de ça jusqu'ici ?

\- Mais…ça dure depuis longtemps ?

\- Qu'il se ridiculise devant elle ? Oh depuis l'année dernière. Il devenait tout rouge, tu te souviens George ?

\- Je dirais à mi-chemin entre l'écarlate et le bordeaux, renchérit George.

Sirius s'imaginait assez bien la scène. Il avait assez de fois vu James perdre ses moyens devant Lily et vu Lily devenir plus rouge que ses cheveux pour se représenter Harry dans la même situation. Remus devait penser à la même chose car il lui sourit, nostalgique, avant d'éclater de rire tout seul.

Les trois le regardèrent sans comprendre.

\- Je viens de penser à quelque chose, désolé…

\- A quoi ?

\- Je me disais… Si Harry commence à avoir des sentiments pour les filles, est-ce que…est-ce que ça veut dire que tu dois avoir la conversation sur les oiseaux et les abeilles avec lui ?

Fred et George éclatèrent de rire. Sirius, lui, pâlit considérablement.

\- Moi ? Pourquoi moi ?

\- Tu es son parrain, dit Remus comme si c'était évident. C'est ton rôle.

\- Pourquoi pas toi ? Tu es le plus responsable !

\- Tu es son parrain, répéta Remus, l'air de beaucoup s'amuser. Et c'est vrai qu'il a quinze ans, ça serait normal de lui en parler.

\- Non, non ! S'exclama Sirius, horrifié. C'était pas dans mon contrat, James n'a jamais dit que… que…

\- Tu n'as pas lu les petits caractères en bas de page ? C'était clairement spécifié.

\- J'avais pas signé pour ça, insista Sirius.

Il voyait déjà la conversation d'ici, le regard paniqué qu'allait lui jeter Harry tandis que son visage s'enflammerait. Lui-même se revoyait à dix-sept ans enfoncé dans son fauteuil dans le bureau de Fleamont, assis à côté de James qui paraissait vouloir se faire avaler par le sol, alors que Mr Potter leur parlait calmement de sexualité, de consentement et de potion contraceptive. En y repensant, Mr Potter avait eu l'air de trouver leur embarras très divertissant.

\- Oh ! Souffla brusquement George. Ils prennent leurs verres !

Ils se tournèrent tous pour observer Ron er Harry qui discutaient toujours, inconscients de ce qui allaient arriver dans une minute.

\- Un…deux…trois…. Décompta Fred, un rire dans la voix.

Harry fut le premier à prendre une gorgée. Et une grande en passant. Dès que le liquide descendit dans sa gorge, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se mit à tousser, tout de suite suivit par Ron qui recracha une partie de son verre. Leurs visages avaient pris une couleur rouge criarde et tout le monde se tourna vers eux, surpris.

Les jumeaux, Remus et Sirius éclatèrent de rire.

Les choses ne pouvaient pas durer éternellement. Rien de bon dans la vie de Sirius n'avait duré éternellement : ni sa relation avec son frère, ni Poudlard, ni James et Lily… Harry ne pouvait pas être différent.

Ce jour-là, il discutait avec Emmeline dans le salon à propos de Quidditch. Rien de spécial, vraiment. Ils se demandaient ce que pouvaient être les sujets d'examens des BUSES cette année, si les enfants avaient réussi les épreuves.

Pourtant, Remus et Tonks étaient arrivés en courant, complètement paniqués.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- Harry est parti de Poudlard !

\- Quoi ?

\- Il est au Ministère…Voldemort a réussi à l'attirer pour prendre la prophétie ! D'après ce qu'on sait, il a essayé de contacter Square Grimmaud il y a une heure mais Kreattur n'a prévenu personne.

Le cœur de Sirius lui remonta dans la gorge. C'était impossible… On ne quittait pas la surveillance de Dumbledore comme ça, par Merlin !

\- Et il n'est pas seul. Ron et Hermione sont avec lui, Ginny aussi, ainsi que Luna Lovegood et Neville Londubat.

\- Merlin… Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui leur est passé par la tête ?

\- Ils veulent te sauver, apparemment.

\- Moi ? Dit Sirius, incrédule.

\- Voldemort a dû utiliser son lien avec Harry pour lui faire croire que tu étais en danger, expliqua Remus, pâle. A ton avis, qui était la seule personne pour qui il serait prêt à tout risquer ?

\- Peu importe pourquoi Potter l'a fait, intervint soudain une voix grave. Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre.

Maugrey entra dans la pièce, clopinant. Dans son sillage, Kingsley le suivait, très calme comme à son habitude, mais il tenait déjà sa baguette à la main, prêt au combat. Ils n'étaient pas nombreux, mais le temps filait. Ils ne pouvaient pas attendre pour des renforts.

\- Très bien, on y va. Formation habituelle. Sirius, tu restes ici au cas où si quelqu'un revient.

\- Hors de question, rugit-il. Je ne resterais pas à rien faire encore une fois !

\- Black, on n'a pas le temps pour…

\- Il est mon filleul ! Je ne le laisse pas !

Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser les autres aller secourir Harry à nouveau alors que lui resterait enfermé dans cette maudite maison. Il ne laisserait pas Harry à la merci de Voldemort sans faire barrage de son corps, comme James l'avait fait quatorze ans plus tôt. Il n'avait rien pu faire à l'époque et il ne laisserait plus ça arriver.

Emmeline s'avança, apaisante.

\- Je vais attendre ici, dit-elle. Je ferais passer les messages si nécessaire, ne vous inquiétez pas. Allez-y !

Maugrey ne protesta pas. Il grogna son assentiment puis fit un signe de tête aux autres. Ils transplanèrent. Ils arrivèrent dans le hall du Ministère, vide à cette heure-ci. Jamais Sirius n'avait couru aussi vite. Ils franchirent plusieurs portes avant d'arriver dans le Département des Mystères mais ne s'arrêtèrent pas dans les salles qu'ils traversaient.

Ils firent voler contre le mur les dernières portes. La salle était immense, avec des larges rangées de gradins en granit qui faisaient le tour de la pièce circulaire à la manière d'un amphithéâtre ou d'une salle de jugement. Au centre, sur une estrade, se dressait une arcade en pierre antique et lézardée. Sans aucun mur pour la soutenir, elle encadrait un rideau noir en lambeau, ou plutôt un voile, qui ondulait légèrement.

Les jeunes étaient tous entourés de mangemorts, Lucius Malefoy en tête. Les membres de l'Ordre n'hésitèrent pas : ils se jetèrent dans la bataille. Sirius engagea un duel féroce avec un mangemort masqué, s'assurant du coin de l'œil qu'Harry se mette à l'abri. A une dizaine de mètre, il vit Maugrey s'effondrer, frapper par derrière par Dolohov. Tonks poussa un cri de rage et voulut se jeter à sa poursuite, mais Bellatrix lui barra le passage, son rire dément résonnant contre les murs.

Dolohov avait profité de l'occasion pour se rapprocher d'Harry qui tentait d'aider Neville Londubat, ou du moins Sirius supposa que c'était lui. Il ressemblait trop à Alice pour ne pas être son fils. Sans réfléchir, il s'élança et heurta Dolohov de plein fouet d'un coup d'épaule qui le précipita à plusieurs mètres. Malheureusement, cela ne suffit pas à le mettre hors-jeu. Il se releva, furieux, et Sirius réagit une seconde avant d'être frappé par un sortilège.

\- _Pétrificus totalus_ ! Hurla Harry.

Bras et jambes figés, Dolohov bascula en arrière et atterrit violemment sur le dos.

\- Bien joué, s'écria Sirius en forçant Harry à se baisser. Et maintenant tu vas sortir…

Un jet de lumière verte passa au-dessus de leur tête, les manquant de peu. De l'autre côté de la salle, Sirius vit Tonks tomber des gradins, sa silhouette flasque dégringolant de marche en marche. Bellatrix poussa un cri de triomphe.

\- Harry, prends la prophétie, emmène Neville et va-t'en d'ici ! Cria-t-il avant de se ruer vers sa cousine.

Il traversa la salle et descendit les gradins en sautant presque trois marches à la fois.

\- Eh Bella, hurla-t-il. Viens plutôt jouer avec moi !

Bellatrix fit volte-face. Un sourire psychopathe se dessina sur ses lèvres et ses lourdes boucles noirs volèrent autour d'elle tandis qu'elle bondissait vers lui. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis Azkaban, toujours ces mêmes yeux sombres dans lesquels dansaient une lueur de folie et ce port altier si caractéristique des Black.

\- Oh petit cousin, chantonna-t-elle. Fais attention à toi. _Doloris !_

\- _Protego !_

Un nouveau sortilège arriva droit sur lui et il se baissa juste à temps. Se battre en duel avec Bellatrix demandait non seulement des réflexes incroyables, et Sirius était un peu rouillé de ce point de vue-là, mais aussi une grande précision. C'était comme une danse mortelle, un ballet…

\- Allez Bella ! Fais mieux que ça ou ton Seigneur des Ténèbres t'en voudra ! Soit un bon lieutenant !

\- Tu n'as jamais rien compris, cria-t-elle. Tu fais honte à notre nom !

Elle jeta un nouveau maléfice et Sirius esquiva de justesse avant de lui en envoyer un également. Il se rappelait d'une époque où Bellatrix avait été sa cousine préférée, malgré leurs neuf ans d'écart. C'était il y a longtemps, avant ses cinq ans sans doute. Bellatrix était son idole, elle était comme lui. Tête-brûlée, courageuse, curieuse. Regulus, Narcissa et Andromeda étaient toujours si sages, si bien élevés. Bellatrix était différente. Elle était entière, passionnée, et c'est ce que Sirius aimait chez elle. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende compte que sa cousine était étrange, effrayante aussi parfois. Un jour, alors qu'ils jouaient au fond du jardin de son oncle Cygnus et de sa tante Druella, elle avait attrapé un oiseau et l'avait tué sans cligner des yeux, juste « pour voir ». Sirius s'était mis à pleurer.

A un moment, Sirius pris vaguement conscience de l'arrivée de Dumbledore, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Ce n'était plus un mangemort contre un membre de l'Ordre. C'était entre elle et lui. Sirius ne voyait plus que les yeux noirs de Bellatrix et les années de souffrance avec les Black, le jour où il était parti, le jour où il avait vu le nom de Regulus dans la rubrique nécrologique. Bellatrix était responsable de tout cela. C'était elle qui avait fait entrer les Black dans le cercle des intimes de Voldemort.

Il se baissa pour éviter un jet de lumière rouge. Il éclata de rire. Il avait toujours adoré narguer Bellatrix.

\- Allons, tu peux faire mieux que ça ! Se moqua-t-il.

Un deuxième jet de lumière le frappa en pleine poitrine.

Il se sentit tomber, lentement, comme en suspension dans l'air. Il ne s'était jamais dit qu'il reverrait sa vie défiler devant sa vie au moment de mourir. A quoi bon ? Il s'imagina plutôt ce qu'aurait été sa vie si les choses avaient été différentes… Si Peter ne les avait pas trahis, si Harry n'avait pas été l'enfant de la prophétie… Il aurait appris à jouer au Quidditch à Harry avec James, il aurait fait des blagues à Lily et Remus, aurait pu assister aux anniversaires, aux mariages…

Il voulut se relever, arrêter de tomber…pour Harry. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul, il se l'était promis et plus que tout il l'avait promis à James et Lily. Mais il était fatigué…Si fatigué… Et Remus serait là, tout comme les Weasley et Dumbledore…

Il pouvait revoir James et Lily. Enfin.

FIN

37


End file.
